Digimon Advance
by Milenleomon
Summary: Unos niños tienen que salvar al mundo digital de los digimons oscuros...
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Advance: Capítulo 1: ¡Ayúdame Teksuya! La aparicion de la esperanza en el Mundo Digital.

Todo comienza cuando nuestro protagonista un joven de 15 años llamado Teksuya,esta teniendo un sueño muy oscuro,o he de decir pesadilla. Sueño de Teksuya.Se ve a sí mismo,y se le acerca un Patamon. Teksuya: ¿Quién eres tú? Patamon: Yo soy un digimon y todos los de mi raza necesitamos tu ayuda,los digimons oscuros se estan haciendo con el mundo digital. Teksuya: ¿Qué es el Mundo Digital? Patamon: No tengo mucho tiempo,el mundo digital es un mundo virtual creado por la red de vuestros ordenadores. Teksuya: Entonces vivis en nuestros ordenadores.¡Que guay!.Bueno ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Patamon: Tu has sido elegido para salvar nuestro mundo de los digimons oscuros,pero ahora no puedo hablar,los digimons oscuros me estan buscando he de esconderme,me pondré en contacto contigo más adelante para enviarte al mundo digital,y recuerda somos amigos no somos enemigos. Teksuya se despierta del sueño. Teksuya: ¿Qué sueño más raro?.Supongo que sólo era un sueño.Bueno he de levantarme tengo que ir al instituto. Teksuya se levanta de la cama,se ducha,se viste,y prepara la cartera.Desayuna y se prepara para ir al instituto. Teksuya: Oye mama me voy al instituto. Madre de Teksuya: Date prisa,y no llegues tarde. Algo en el bolsillo de Teksuya se agita. Teksuya: Vaya con el "busca",tengo un mensaje de Mathyu,dice que me de prisa que ya va a empezar la clase de Informática.¡Tengo que darme prisa! Teksuya llega al instituto justo cuando toca la campana,va corriendo a la clase de Informática y se da cuenta de que ya le han quitado el ordenador que a el le gusta.Y decide sentarse con Mathyu. Teksuya: Ya me han quitado el sitio,para un día que llego tarde. Mathyu: Oye Teksuya puedes sentarte aquí. Teksuya: Ya voy Mathyu. Teksuya se sienta al lado de Teksuya,y en ese momento entra el profesor por la puerta. Y durante 50 minutos dan la clase de Informática. -Mientras tanto en el Mundo Digital. Patamon esta escondiéndose de los digimons oscuros en el Templo Sagrado de los Portales. Patamon hablando con su amigo Gatomon que estan los dos escondidos en lo alto del Templo Sagrado de los Portales. Patamon: Gatomon tienes que sacarlos fuera del Templo para poder activar el Portal. Gatomon: No puedo conseguirlo sin poder digievolucionar. Patamon: Nos quedan pocas partículas de energía pero toma,ya sólo nos quedan 5,hay que remediarlas hasta que vengan los niños elegidos. Gatomon: Esta bien sólo la usaré cuando este en problemas,intentaré alejarlos. Gatomon utiliza su habilidad para volverse invisible,y baja por las escaleras de los pisos hasta llegar a la puerta ,en ese momento se vuelve visible y grita. Gatomon: Hey patanes Ogremon estoy aquí,haber si podeis pillarme. Ogremon 1: Hey todos a por Gatomon no puede escapar el amo quiere su energía para conseguir evolucionar. Gatomon sale corriendo hacia la selva,con todos los Ogremons detrás.Mientras tanto Patamon sale de su escondrijo y empieza a activar el Portal,para ello utiliza 3 particulas de energía,tan solo quedándole 2.EL generador empieza a absorver energía del mundo digital,haciendo que muchos digimon pasan a sus pre-evoluciones,pero era un precio que había que pagar para poder salvar al mundo digimon. -Mientras tanto Gatomon sigue huyendo de los Ogremons,pero llega a un paramo donde la rodean. Gatomon: No crereis que aquí se acabo todo verdad. Ogremon Jefe: Atrapadla. Gatomon: De eso nada,¡partícula de energía digital hazme digievolucionar! Gatomon digievoluciona en Angewomon. Ogremon Jefe: Tenez cuidado es más poderosa. Angewomon: No me rendiré tan fácilmente. ¡Flecha del cielo! Angewomon hiere a 5 Ogremons,pero todavía quedan 10. Angewomon: No creo que tenga suficiente energía para resistir sus ataques,necesito acabar con ellos de un solo ataque. Los Ogremons restantes se lanzaron sobre ella,pero Angewomon lanzo otra Flecha celestial,haciendo que un árbol de esa selva cayera sobre los Ogremons,haciendo que estos perdieran la vida,pero a la vez Angewomon cambio de forma a Salamon,por haber utilizado tanta energía. Salamon: Tengo que ayudar a Patamon. Salamon regresa a la entrada del Templo de los Portales.  
  
-Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real. La clase ya ha acabado y todos los alumnos recogen sus mochilas para volver a su clase. Todos se van pero Teksuya esta intentando coger un boli que se le ha caído debajo de la mesa. Teksuya: Maldito boli,que no lo alcanzo. Mientras tanto el ordenador empezó a brillar parando el tiempo en el Mundo Real. Teksuya al ver que era el único que podía moverse miró hacia la pantalla. Teksuya: Ese no es el digimon con el que soñe anoche. En la pantalla estaba Patamon. Patamon: Rápido debes entrar a nuestro mundo para salvarnos,esto no es un sueño. Teksuya: Vivir aventuras,ya voy,pero yo solo no pienso ir. Patamon: Pues escoge a alguien que te acompañe. Por una casualidad Mathyu estaba petrificado en la puerta;Teksuya se acercó y nada más ponerle la mano en el hombro.se despetrificó. Teksuya: Oye Mathyu quieres venir conmigo a vivir aventuras. Mathyu: Ok,me iré contigo,pero ¿ donde? Teksuya: Ven al ordenador,pero no preguntes,luego te lo explicaré todo. Mathyu: De acuerdo. Los dos caminan hacia el ordenador. Mathyu: Pero que es eso,un animal,un extraterrestre. Teksuya: Te dije que ya te lo contaría.(Le habla a Patamon).Ya puedes enviarnos. Patamon: Poned las manos en la pantalla,¡Rapido!,estan llegando. Teksuya y Mathyu,pusieron las manos en la pantalla,y se introducieron en un túnel azulado con muchos numeros electrónicos 0110001111000000111111110000,y millones y millones de números.Después aparecieron en el Templo de los Portales,y vieron a Patamon con cara de felicidad.En ese momento apareció Salamon subiendo las escaleras desesperado. Salamon: Tenemos que darnos prisa Patamon se esta acercando el ejercito de Gazimon. Patamon: Que te ha pasado has bajado a Salamon. Salamon: Gaste demasiada energía,pero el Jefe de los Ogremon ha escapado y ha llamado a los refuerzos. Patamon: Debemos explicárselo. Patamon se dirige hacia Teksuya y Mathyu. Patamon: Hola humanos no disponemos de mucho tiempo pero la salvación de los dos mundos depende de vosotros los niños elegidos. Yo soy Patamon unos de los más poderosos ángeles digimon,pero por las numerosas peleas mi energía digital se ha ido desgastando,bueno aparte de ser uno de los tres ángeles digimon soy el compañero digimon del portador de la esperanza. Gatomon: Y yo soy otro de los más poderosos ángeles digimon,y yo soy el compañero digimon del portador de la luz.Es edcir,yo soy tu compañero digimon Mathyu. Patamon: Y yo el tuyo Teksuya,nuestro único fin es liberar al mundo digital de la oscuridad,pero para ello necesitamos que los digimons y los humanos se unan,para destruir al digimon más oscuro que existe pero su nombre nunca se pronuncia porque tiene tal poder que con nombrarlo te podría localizar,ahora tomad. Patamon les entrega sus dispositivos digitales. Patamon: Estos son los nuevos y mejorados dispositivos digitales,tienen mucho más poder que los anteriores,pero su único fin es usar vuestra energía emocional y física para que nosotros podamos digievolucionar.Bueno creo que es todo por ahora,tenemos que huir por el pasadizo subterráneo para que no nos cojan los Gazimons. Teksuya: No no voy a huir,no dijiste que podrías evolucionar. Patamon: ....dije digievolucionar. Teksuya: Bueno como se diga,pues nos haremos con este templo como bunker. Patamon: Gracias por vuestras ayuda,haremos lo que podamos. Teksuya: Esta bien,yo me pondré detrás de vosotros para usar mi dispositivo. Mathyu: Pues yo me encargaré de proteger el templo,porque sin él no podremos volver a nuestro mundo. Teksuya: De eso no me había acordado bueno vamos al ataque. Patamon: Está bien nos haremos con el Templo. Teksuya: ¡Adelante Patamon!.  
  
¡Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon! Mathyu: Ahora tu Salamon ¡Salamon digievoluciona en Gatomon!  
  
Cuando Salamon digievolucionó en Gatomon el dispositivo de Mathyu brillo,y lanzó un rayo de luz hacia la cola de Gatomon,de donde salió un anillo. Gatomon: Mathyu tu dispositivo me ha devuelto mi preciado anillo,que me fue destruido hace muchos años. Angemon: Haré lo que pueda. Gatomon: Gracias al anillo tengo más fuerza y más poder,acabaré con ellos.  
  
Angemon y Gatomon pelaron contra el ejército de Gazimon,pero lo que no sabían era que el Jefe de los Ogremons que escapó había entrado en el Templo,y había cogido como rehén a Mathyu. Jefe Ogremon: Humano no te acerques o acabo con la vida de tu amigo. Mathyu: Hazle caso Teksuya más te vale. Jefe Ogremon: Angemon y Gatomon parad o acabaré con la vida de este humano. Angemon: Debemos parar,ellos son los únicos que pueden salvar al mundo digital. Gatomon: Pero si se hacen con el templo podrán entrar en el Mundo Real. Teksuya: ¿Qué?,Angemon eso es lo que no te daba tiempo ha decirnos. Angemon: Lo siento pero el Templo estaba en un plano secundario,ya que necesitarian a un digimon ángel o un dispositivo digital para poder activarlo. Teksuya: Pues no le dejaré que se salga con la suya.Vosotros seguid peleando yo me ocupo. Angemon y Gatomon: De acuerdo. Angemon y Gatomon seguieron peleando contra el ejército de Gazimon. Gatomon: ¡Patada de Gato! Angemon: ¡Mano del Destino! ......¡Bastón de Ángel! Mientras tanto en la cima del Templo:  
  
Jefe Ogremon: Que te has creido chico humano. Teksuya: No sacrificaré la vida de millones de humanos por la vida de Mathyu. Jefe Ogremon: Te arrepentirás de ello. El jefe Ogremon atacó a Teksuya. Jefe Ogremon: ¡Puño imperial! Pero en ese instante Angemon se cruzó por medio para proteger a Teksuya. Teksuya: Angemon ....(con las lágrimas en los ojos) porque lo has hecho. Angemon: nec..nec..necesitamos que salves los dos mundos. Teksuya: Pues te doy la esperanza de que nadie acabará con los dos mundos mientras yo viva. El dispositivo empezó a brillar cubriendo la luz a Teksuya. Teksuya: ¡Que esta pasando Angemon! Angemon: El dis..dispositivo digital es..está transfiriéndote el poder de...del guerrero de la Esperanza.En una antigua profecía que muchos de nosotros incluso los ángeles digimons habíamos olvidad,eso certifica que eres uno de los que nos salvarán.  
  
-Teksuya se transformo en un guerrero de armadura verdona,y aparecieron de la nada una espada y un escudo. Teksuya: Y esto que es Angemon. Angemon: Esto es el arma y la protección que te ayudarán a salvar los dos mundos. Teksuya: Pues te prometo que lo salvaré. Haber que haces ahora Ogremon. Jefe Ogremon: Muere ¡Puño imperial! Teksuya: (Cubriéndose con el escudo) Protección legendaria. Jefe Ogremon: Se está acercando.Tu ya no me sirves inútil humano.  
  
-Tiró a Mathyu al suelo. Teksuya: Ogremon moriras por haberle hecho daño a Angemon. (La espada empezó a brillar) Espada luminosa que reposas en la esperanza ofréceme el poder para derrotarle,¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! La espada esta temblando. Gatomon: Acaba con él.Y todos los demás huiran por miedo. Teksuya: ¡Rayo de Esperanza! -Un fulgor verdeazulado salió de la Espada atravesando a Ogremon y descomponiéndolo en datos,de los que el dispositivo los absorbió,y después de eso Taksuya volvió a su estado normal.Todos los Gazimons salieron corriendo despaboridos al ver el poder que Teksuya poseía.Gatomon volvío a su estado normal al ver que los Gazimons huían.Pero Angemon estaba en el suelo,sin moverse con una herida mortal en el pecho. Teksuya: Siento lo que ha ocurrido Angemon. Angemon: Los digimons no podemos morir pero si ser absorbidos. El dispositivo de Teksuya brilló y lanzo una rayo de luz hacia Angemon,haciendo que la herida de Angemon sanara,pero Angemon volvió a su estado de Patamon. Patamon: Sigo vivo,es obra del dispositivo.Bueno no podemos demorarnos más mandaré a varios digimons a proteger el templo,pero debemos buscar a los otros 7 niños elegidos. Mathyu: ¿Pero hay más niños elegidos? Gatomon: Según la profecía que daba lugar a la aparición del guerrero de la esperanza,hay más,pero ya estan en el mundo digital desde hace siglos,pero el tiempo no pasa en el mundo digital,por eso hay que buscarlos.  
  
-Fin del Capítulo. Próximo capítulo: La llegada de la séptima estrella.La aparición del guerrero terrestre.


	2. Capítulo 2: Los dispositivos se activan:...

Capitulo 2: La llegada de la séptima estrella:La aparición del guerrero terrestre.  
  
En este capitulo nuestros aventureros se adentran en la Selva Oscura que rodeaba el templo en busca de los otros niños elegidos. Patamon: Si queremos salvar este mundo debemos ir a la Star city,que está detrás de esta espesa selva,así que tendremos que coger el sendero de Selva Oscura para llegar. Gatomon: Pero Patamon.... Patamon: No pasará nada Gatomon esos rumores no existen. Teksuya: ¿Qué rumores? Patamon: Existen unos rumores que en la profundidades de la Selva Oscura duermen los digimon oscuros derrotados por los legendarios guerreros digimons,que nos salvaron de Lucemon. Mathyu: Di....dijiste digimon oscuros,son contra los que tenemos que luchar. Patamon: Exacto,pero los de está zona no tienen mucho nivel. Teksuya: No os preocupeis puedo transformarme en el guerrero de la Esperanza y protegeros. Patamon: Por eso he decidido coger ese camino,porque tenemos ya tu protección,porque luego hay otro sendero pero tardaríamos el triple en llegar. Teksuya: Mathyu debemos ir lo más rápido posible. Gatomon: Ahora más porque oí a los Ogremons que su amo esta reuniendo partículas de energía digital,para digievolucionar,y entonces su poder sera aún más grande,y no podremos derrotarle nosotros solos. Mathyu: Bueno,sería más seguro ir por el otro pero por tardar menos,haré una excepción.Pero la hago porque pueden transformarte Teksuya . Teksuya: Pues vamos rápido.  
  
Anduvieron durante 5 horas por el sendero,pues más o menos recorrerían unos 20 DigiKm,ya las piernas no las sentían,y decidieron descansar. Mathyu: Tenemos que andar mucho más estoy muy cansado. Patamon: Sólo nos quedan 30 DigiKm. Teksuya: Pero si la medida es igual que en el Mundo Real,todavía queda mucho,menos mal que fuimos por el más corto. Gatomon: Pues sí porque el otro sendero son 150 DigiKm. Mathyu: Hicimos bien en venir por aquí.Ehh...que te pasa Gatomon. Gatomon pasa a su pre-evolucion Salamon. Salamon: He debido de gastar mucha digienergía,mi cuerpo necesita adaptarse a otro que gaste menos. Teksuya: Y tu Patamon ¿te queda mucha energía? Patamon: Esta es mi forma base,tengo otra que gasta menos,pero por si hay problemas intentaré quedarme con esta. Mathyu: Patamon te doy la razón. Teksuya: Bueno descansemos un poco.Iré a buscar leña. Patamon:Yo iré a buscar comida para Gatomon y para mí,es que no comemos no mismo¿sabes? Mathyu: ¿y que comeremos nosotros? Salamon: Yo iré a buscar pescado,o plantas comestibles. Mathyu: Vale,gracias Salamon. Salamon: Eres mi compañero debo ayudarte en lo que pueda. Mathyu: Pues yo me quedaré aquí para que sepáis donde estaba el sitio. Teksuya: No si por no moverte.  
  
Todos se pusieron manos a la obra,y Mathyu se quedó solo en el sitio de descanso. Mathyu estaba solo y empezó a preocuparse cuando vió unos matorrales moviéndose. Mathyu: ¿Eres tú Teksuya?,no me hace gracia. De entre los matorrales salieron dos digimons que parecian que tenían sabanas blancas. Mathyu: Ahhhhhhh,chicos ayuda. Teksuya al oírlo salió corriendo con las pocas ramas caídas que había conseguido. Teksuya: ¿qué pasa...Mathyu?.¿Qué....qué son esos fantasmas? Mathyu: venga transformate Teksuya. Teksuya: Antiguo guerrero digital de la Esperanza Evolucion Mathyu: Teksuya porque no te transformas. Teksuya: No lo se,no funciona,este dispositivo no se activa,haber si le doy golpes. Mathyu: Donde andaran Patamon y Salamon. Teksuya: Mieda dispositivo funciona ya. Mathyu: Haber si me funciona a mí.(dándole golpes).Nada no funciona. Teksuya: No le des más golpes no vaya a ser que se rompa,si supieramos que digimons son y cuál es su punto débil pues podríamos vencerlos. Mathyu: Sin Patamon no sabemos nada.Espera a lo mejor si le apunto lanza un rayo y se van. Mathyu apuntó su dispositivo hacia esos Digimons. Mathyu: No sí no funciona. Nada más decir eso,el dispositivo empezó a brillar y en vez de salir un rayo,salío una empecie de pantalla 3d con los datos de esos digimons. Teksuya: ¿Qué has hecho,qué es eso? Mathyu: Pruébalo apunta. Teksuya: Es verdad si funciona,pero da las características de esos digimons. Mathyu: Si se llaman Bakemon,nivel campeón,tipo fantasma y virus. Teksuya: Nivel campeón,o mierda es el mismo nivel que angemon,y dijo Patamon que no habría digimons de tanto nivel. Bakemons: Vosotros humanos estáis en el territorio de la tumba del demonio Beelzemon.Debéis abandonar este terreno. Mathyu: Están hablando Teksuya: Habrá que responderles.Hola Bakemons,no podemos marcharnos tenemos que ir a Star city. Bakemon: No hay reclamaciones,cumpliréis nuestras ordenes,aunque sea por la fuerza. Teksuya: Oye no sois quienes para amenazarnos. Un Bakemon se acercaba hacia Mathyu.Y le empujó hacia atrás haciendo que se le cayera el dispositivo.Del dispositivo salió una luz que hizo que Bakemon retrocediera. Bakemon: Esa es la luz del dispositivo sagrado.Es lo que estabamos buscando,Bakemons lleváoslos nos queda poco tiempo hasta que la séptima estrella aparezca,preparazlos para la ceremonia. Mathyu: ¿qu...qué ceremo...nia?Teksuya haz algo. Teksuya: Si no me transformo no puedo hacer nada,confiemos en que Patamon y Salamon nos encuentren a tiempo. -20 minutos después Patamon y Salamon regresan contentos con la comida que han encontrado. Patamon: Chicos mirad cuanta comida hemos....... Salamon: ¿dónde están los chicos? Patamon: Salamon hay que usar el poder de los ángeles para encontrarlos. Salamon: Pero tenemos que evolucionar,y sin ellos no podremos. Patamon: Si te acuerdas me quedan 2 partículas de energía digital. Salamon: Pero son las dos últimas,las necesitamos para.... Patamon: Ya encontraremos más,pero sin los chicos no hacemos nada.¡Adelante! Patamon: ¡Partícula digital evolución! Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon. Salamon: ¡Partícula digital evolución! Salamon superdigievoluciona en Angewomon Angemon:Hay que hacer el hechizo. Angewomon:Empiezo yo......Poderes de los elementos digitales del Mundo Digital por el Dios del mundo digital,reunid...... Angemon: Reuniros aquí ohh elementos del mundo digital,buscad lo perdido y llevádnos hasta ellos.Por las bestias sagradas. Mientras decían el hechizo,los símbolos de los elementos,empezaron a brillar al lado de ellos,y los llevaron a donde estaban sus compañeros,al templo del difunto demoio Beelzemon,que fue destruido hace mucho tiempo por Seraphimon. Angemon: No puede ser, los Bakemons han descubierto los dispositivos. Angewomon: Así que están en el templo de Beelzemon. Angemon: No es sólo eso Angewomon,debemos impedir que utilicen los dispositivos,antes de que la séptima estrella aparezca. Angemon cogió a Angewomon del brazo y la arrastró hacia dentro del templo. Angewomon: Ya voy no hace falta que empujes. Entraron en una inmensa sala dorada tallada y construido con el mismo oro digimon,pero esa dislumbrante vista fue interrumpida por ver a Teksuya y a Mathyu atados a unos pedestales de prieda. Teksuya: Esperad a que vengan nuestros digimons. Mathyu: Teksuya tenemos que salir de aquí,y ¿para qué quieren esos dispositivos? Teksuya: No lo se,pero tengo que transformarme como sea.Pero haga lo que hagano funciona. Mientras tanto Angemon y Angewomon aparecieron en la sala atacando a los Bakemons más cercanos. Angemon: ¡Mano del destino¡ Dejó inconsciente a un Bakemon de la puerta. Angemon: Angewomon desátalos yo me ocupo de ellos. Mientras angemon se pegaba con los Bakemons,Angewomon vuela por el techo hasta llegar a los pedestales donde los desatan. Teksuya: Pero donde están nuestros dispositivos. Mientras tanto los Bakemons estaban siendo atados con una cuerda por Angemon. Angemon: Bien decidme donde están los dispositivos,no conseguiréis lo que quereis. Bakemon: Los dispositivos son la clave para nuestro objetivo no os lo diremos hasta la media noche. Mathyu: ¿Qué ocurre a media noche? Dímelo Bakemon. Bakemon: A media noche la séptima estrella estará alineada con las otras seis lo que da lugar a un brillante destello,que dará la energía suficiente a los dispositivos para resucitar a nuestro amo Beelzemon. Angemon: Yo le impuse ese castigo tras derrotarlo hace años,estaría petrificado hasta que la luz de su interior fue tan poderosa como para romper esa petrificación,como lo veía imposible,no creí que resucitase,pero me di cuenta luego ya después de que la luz de los dispositivos es tan poderosa que puede despertarle.Y Belzemon es uno de los 5 demonios digimon.A los que debemos vencer,pero Belzemon y otros tres estan presos del mismo hechizo sólo uno está libre y su nombre me es incluso a mí desconocido.Pero si beelzemon escapara no dudará en usar los dispositivos para salvar a sus compañeros.No tenemos mucho tiempo va a ser media noche.¡Donde estan los dispositivos! Bakemon: No os lo diremos. Angewomon: Pero Angemon si despierta ninguno de nosotros tenemos tanto poder como para destruirle. Angemon: Por eso lo encerre porque no tenía pode suficiente. Teksuya: Siento decirlo pero ya es media noche. Angemon: Ohh,no,cuando veais que los dispositivos se activan corred a cogerlos.Auque no creo que podamos impedirlo,pero con ellos podemos huir,rápido. -La séptima estrella brilló en el cielo negro,un incesante y potente rayo se pasaba de estrella a estrella aumentando su poder,y cuando llegó a la séptima estrella,cayó en uno de los orificios del Templo,dejando pasar la luz hacia los dispositivos,quienes brillaron y lanzaron su luz al cuerpo petrificado del demonio belzemon. Angemon: Ya ha empezado ¡Rápido! coged los dispositivos. Teksuya: Tengo el mio. Mathyu: Yo ya lo he encontrado. Angemon: Preparaos para lo peor. -La figura de Belzemon empezaba a desarmarse en trozos dejando ver el cuerpo de Belzemon. Bakemons: Amo Belzemon acaba con los que no querías que resucitases. Belzemon: Volvemos a vernos Angemon,pero ahora tu poder es menor de cuando nos peleamos.Así que acabaré contigo. Belzemon sacó una de sus pistolas y disparo a la cuerda que mantenía atados a todos los Bakemons,quienes empezaron a atacarlos. Angemon: Podemon huir si logro derribarle por un tiempo,Angewomon ocupate de esos Bakemons. Angewomon: Angemon te cubro las espaldas. Angemon: Bien Teksuya,y Mathyu elevad vuestros dispositivos rápido. Teksuya y Mathyu elevaron sus dispositivos y empezaron a brillar dando los datos de Beelzemon. Beelzemon,digimon demonio,su única debilidad son los ataques sagrados. Belzemon: Vaya a si que teneis los dispositivos digitales,lo siento mucho pero me los tengo que llevar. Angemon: De eso nada. Mientras Angewomon atacaba a los Bakemons Angemon elevó su bastón. Angemon: Poder del dispositivo digital ofrece poder suficiente para que mi poder se iguale al suyo. Los dispositivos brillaron y lanzaron su luz sobre Angemon,quien empezo a brillar. Angemon: Ahora mi mano del destino puede hacerle daño preparaos para huir en cuanto os lo diga. Teksuya y mathyu: OK. Angemon: Mano del Destino. -El ataque de Angemon le dio a Beelzemon quien salió fuera del Templo rompiendo la pared por el potentísimo ataque que lanzó angemon. Angemon: Vamos todos corred,esta inconsciente.Vamonos Angewomon. Angewomon: Ya voy Angemon. -Todos salieron por la puerta del Templo ,pero no se dieron cuenta de que Belzemon se había levantado. Beelzemon: Angemon no escaparas de mi. Los Bakemons,cogieron a Teksuya y Beelzemon le apuntaba. Beelzemon: Si quieres salvarle tu tendrás que morir. Angemon golpeo a los Bakemons y se puso por delante de Teksuya. Angemon: Adelante. Cuando Beelzemon estuvo a punto de pulsar el gatillo apareció un Garurumon por su derecha que le empujó 5 metros mas allá. Y después el Garurumon se acerco a ellos. Garurumon: Teneís que salir de aquí,subid encima rápido. Tanto Angemon como Angewomon volvieron a sus formas de Patamon y Gatomon,y Todos se subieron a lomos de Garurumon.Pero Beelzemon todavía no había acabado se levanto y apuntó a Garurumon. Garurumon: Niños elegidos protegeos como podaís,no os preocupeis no nos dará. Beelzemon: Como que no. Beelzemon disparó,pero de detrás de Garurumon salió otro niño,con otra armadura parecida a la de Teksuya,pero en vez de espada y escudo portaba en una mano un bastón de madera con un orbe de color verde dentro de él. Koyechy: ¡Muro de Piedra! Delante de Garurumon apareció una pared de piedra que paró las balas. Koyechy: Hola yo soy el guerrero terrestre,es decir uno de los niños elegidos a los que estabais buscando ¿verdad?,bueno ya nos presentaremos más tarde el muro no durará mucho tiempo. Beelzemon: Maldito guerero terrestre por mucho que controles el elemento tierra no podrás parar las balas de beelzemon. Beelzemon empezó a disparar y disparar,pero no se rompian a si que tanto se hincho su ira,que evolucionó a Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga, y con su pistola láser reventó el muro. Beelzemon MF: Ahora si puedo contigo.Esta evolucion Mega mola mucho,probémosla con vosotros. Koyechi: En otro momento Beelzemon,¡Subterráneo legendario! Del suelo emergió un ascensor que los tragó bajándolos al mismo centro del mundo digital. Mathyu: ¿Quién eres tú? Koyechi: Soy uno de los niños elegidos y mi poder consiste en una a la madre tierra como fuente de poder.Vosotros supongo que ya os habreis transformado. Teksuya: Yo si,pero ahora no funciona el dispositivo. Koyechi: Tienes que concentrate y luego vincula tus emociones hacia el dispositivo,una vez que lo hayas hecho,ya te saldrán las demás. Teksuya: Esta bien te haré caso para la próxima vez,porque habrá que pelear contra él ¿verdad? Mathyu: Oye Koyechi,dijiste que ya nos tendríamos que haber transformado,eso significa que yo tambien¿no? Koyechi: Si,pero que elemento tienes. Gatomon: Tiene el elemento de la luz. Koyechi: Lo tenemos difícil porque en este mundo cubierto de oscuridad hay poca luz,pero todo es posible en el Mundo Digital,por cierto Patamon ¿dónde os dirigíais? Patamon: Nos dirigimos hacia Star City. Koyechi : que casualidad yo también me dirigia allí para comprar nuevos ataques para Garurumon. Garurumon: ¿Puedo liberar ya la energía Koyechi? Koyechi: Si ya estamos a salvo,y ¡Cinta terrestres! Garurumon se transformó en Gabumon,y una cinta transportadora empezó a andar. Teksuya: ¿Por qué se mueve?. Koyechi: Nos llevará a la ciudad no te preocupes. Mathyu: ¿y porque hay 9 niños elegidos,y esos guerreros ,porque? Koyechi: Vereis es una historia largo,hace 1000 años aproximadamente,los guerreros legendarios vencieron a Lucemon con sus espiritus digital,y lo destruyeron los humanos,uno de esos héroes se llamaba Takuya.Entonces al ser destruido Lucemon,los dispositivos digitales suyos llamados por lo antiguos como D-Tector se unieron al alma de Lucemon,pero este no soportó que los D-Tector más los Espiritus de los Antiguos guerreros se unieran a él,por ello,se dividió en 10 trozos,de ellos salieron nuestros dispositivos digitales,que yo los llamo D-Former,porque puedo transformarnos en los antiguos guerreros pero con una distinción dentro de ellos está el alma de Lucemon por lo que no nos transformamos en Digimons,nos da el poder para Defender el mundo digimon,usando armaduras y armas creadas con el alma de Lucemon,pero nuestro autentico objetivo es reunir esos 10 trozos y unirlos para resucitar al verdadero Lucemon,sin corromper por la oscuridad,pero esos Demonios digimon han conseguido la forma de usar nuestros D-Former para resucitar a Lucemon,pero a su vez aplicarle en su interior un virus demoníaco que hará aumentar la oscuridad del corazón de Lucemon,nosotros sólo queremos resucitarlo,para que el mundo digital este sobrecargado de luz,para que no vuelva a estar en peligro por los demonios digimon¿comprendeis? Mathyu: Ahora comprendo,pero son 10 trozos y 9 niños,las cuentas no me salen. Koyechi: El último de los dispositivos esta en poder de un demonio digimon,el más poderoso,pero ninguno de los digimon demonio que he interrogado dice su nombre. Teksuya: Bueno seguirás contándonos la historia cuando lleguemos a la ciudad porque yo me voy a dormir un rato. Patamon: Todos deberíamos dormir un rato. Todos se durmieron en la cinta transportadora,directa a la ciudad.  
  
-Fin del Capítulo: 


	3. Capítulo 3: Los dispositivos se activan...

Capítulo 3: Los dispositivos se activan: La luz regresa al mundo digital.  
  
Nuestros personajes se encuentran descansando en la cinta transportadora creada por el guerrero terrestre que les llevará a Star City.Pero su sueño se ve interrumpido el impulso de la parada de la cinta,que movió a 3 metros a nuestros personajes. Teksuya: Ahhh,que golpe. Koyechi: Ya hemos llegado,despertad. Mathyu: Dejadme dormir,tengo mucho sueño. Teksuya: Mathyu despierta que hemos llegado a la ciudad. -Mathyu se despierta de su sueño. Mathyu: Haberme dejado estaba soñando que me convertía en un guerrero como tú,y me habéis despertado. Koyechi: Mathyu es que ya hemos llegado a Star City,bueno nosotros vamos a la tienda de ataques,regresaremos aquí dentro de 1 hora,vale. Mathyu: Si no hay más remedio. Patamon: Debemos ir al templo de la ciudad y buscar allí al siguiente guerrero. Salamon: La profecía dice que los guerreros estarán dispersados por el mundo digital,pero suponemos que alguno habrá en la gran ciudad Star City,que cuenta con toda la tecnología digital hasta el momento descubierta. Teksuya: No será para tanto,bueno vayamos al templo,y Koyechi estonces nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora,hasta la próxima. Koyechi: Lo mismo digo,vamonos Gabumon. Gabumon: Ya voy Koyechi. -Lo que hacen en esa hora Koyechi y Gabumon. Koyechi: Iremos a la tienda de ataques y objetos haber que encontramos allí. Gabumon: Podrías comprarme la siguiente evolución.Así sería más fuerte y podría luchar contra Beelzemon. Koyechi: Ohh,vamos Gabumon ya hemos hablado de esto,tienes que evolucionar por mérito propio no sirve de nada que te evolucionen,si evolucionas por ti mismo serás aún más poderoso que la evolución que te compre.No vistes a Beelzemon evolucionó por mérito propio y ahora es más poderoso que nunca. Gabumon: Si me lo pones así te haré caso.Espero que evolucione pronto. Koyechi: Conmigo al lado seguro que evolucionarás enseguida.Ves ya hemos llegado. -Llegaron a una tienda muy amplia donde había un Gallantmon como encargado. Gallantmon: ¿qué se le ofrece caballero? Koyechi: Querría ver los ataques que tiene de tipo Hielo y si tiene alguno especial de Hielo Sagrado. Gabumon: Son para mi evolución Garurumon. Gallantmon: Estás de suerte me acaban de traer un archivo de ataques de Hielo y Hielo Sagrado. Koyechi: Estamos de suerte,¿que ataques son? Gallantmon: Tenemos el rayo sagrado gélido y el aliento congelante,aunque no podrá usarlo sin tener más nivel. Koyechi: Pues me llevo el rayo sagrado del hielo,será más fuerte contra beelzemon. Gallantmon: Si es para Garurumon es el más ideal.Puede usarlo en ese nivel,no hace falta más aunque cuanto más nivel tenga más poder tendrá. Gabumon: Lo tendremos en cuenta. Koyechi: Pues dame el rayo sagrado gélido. Gallantmon: Son 1000 bits. Koyechi: Ten Gallantmon. Gallantmon: Contigo da gusto hacer tratos,ven cuando quieras. Koyechi: Mira Gabumon mi dispositivo se ha activado,vamos debemos ir rápido al templo. Se dirigieron al templo -Mientras tanto. Patamon: Dirijámonos hacia el templo,según la profecía los guerreros se descubrirán cada uno de los 9 templos,Teksuya tu en el templo de los Portales,y Koyechi en el de Beelzemon,el siguiente debe estar en el templo de esta ciudad. Teksuya: Pues dirijámonos hacia allí. Siguieron por muchas calles,hasta llegar al templo,pasaron por la puerta,y enfrente de la puerta había una gran sala,donde en su centro se encontraba un altar,y detrás de ese altar se encontraba una estatua que no era desconocida para Patamon y Gatomon. Patamon: Pero Gatomon esa estatua no es..... Gatomon: Si es una estatua mía,bueno de mi evolución a Mega,es la estatua de uno de los tres ángeles digimon Ophanimon. Mathyu: Y eso que significa. Patamon: No lo entiendes...debemos de salir de esta ciudad rápidamente,estamos en peligro. Teksuya: Para el carro Patamon,así que primero nos dices que debemos venir y luego que debemos huir,¿por qué? Patamon: Por que si no tarda mucho dentro de 5 segundos,nos localizará Beelzemon gracias a esta estatua. Mathyu: Pero si es la estatua de Ophanimon,que nos ........va..... El suelo empezó a temblar los ojos de la estatua de Ophanimon empezaron a brillar,y los dispositivos a su vez brillaron,pero no sólo los de Teksuya y Mathyu,también el de Koyechi que se dirigía hacia allí.Koyechi pasó por la puerta. Koyechi: ¿Pero que habéis hecho?,mi dispositivo sólo respondió así cuando me iba a.....transformar. Los dispositivos de Teksuya y Koyechi,brillaron sobre ellos transformándolos en el Guerrero de la Esperanza y el Guerrero Terrestre. Teksuya: Vuelvo a ser el guerrero de la Esperanza. Koyechi: Pues créeme no es nada bueno,eso siginifica que estamos en peligro,si los dispositivos se activan sólo pueden significar que debemos protegernos. -En el momento en que los dispositivos brillaron,Beelzemon que se dirigía a Star City con su moto,notó el poder de la transformación y el brillo de los dispositivos. Beelzemon: No puede ser debo de detenerles van a abrir un poder muy superior al mío debo de darme prisa. -En el templo,todos estaban fascinados,con lo ocurrido y los más fascinante es que los ojos de esa estatua dispararon a Gatomon,Patamon y Gabumon haciéndoles digievolucionar. Patamon: Siento mucha energía,¡Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon! Gatomon: Es mi antiguo poder,cuando era Ophanimon,¡Gatomon digievoluciona en Angewomon! Gabumon: Si Gatomon noto ese poder¡Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon! -En ese momento Beelzemon arrasó la puerta subido en su moto. Beelzemon: No dejaré que libereis el poder encerrado,no dejaré que libereis la luz que puede salvar al mundo digital.¡Beelzemon digievoluciona en Beelzemon modo Ráfaga.! Angewomon: Angemon debemos protegerles para que lo liberen. Angemon: Chicos intentad descubrir el secreto nosotros lo distraeremos. Teksuya: Pero necesitais el poder de los guerreros legendarios. Garurumon: No te preocupes nosotros nos ocuparemos. Koyechi: Esperad,(Koyechi levanto el dispositivo) esto te ayudará Garurumon,¡Digifusion del Ataque! El dispositivo brilló disparándole a Garurumon el ataque que acababa de comprar. Garurumon: Gracias Koyechi,esto nos ayudará,y ahora rápido buscad la luz para echar de aquí a Beelzemon. Beelzemon: No sois rivales para mi poder.(Levantando el brazo pistola)¡Mordisco Mortal! Todos los digimon interpusieron sus ataques para hacer frente a ese único ataque. Angewomon: ¡Flecha del Cielo! Angemon: ¡Mano del Destino! Garurumon: ¡Fuego de Zorro! Mientras que los digimons intentaban defender a sus compañeros,estos buscaban sin descanso esa luz para proteger a sus compañeros,para ello se dirigieron hacia la estatua de Ophanimon,donde vieron que no había nada por allí. Teksuya: Debemos encontrar esa luz Beelzemon es muy poderoso para ellos. Koyechi: No creo que duren tanto contra él,aún con el nuevo ataque su poder es mucho más superior al suyo. -En ese momento los tres digimon caían heridos al suelo,e intentaban levantarse con muchas heridas por el cuerpo. Beelzemon: Os dije que no podríais detenerme¡Mordisco Mortal! En ese momento Koyechi y Teksuya se interponían en su ataque portando sus armas y su escudo.Ellos salían despedidos hacia atrás.Todos estaban en el suelo heridos,y sólo Mathyu estaba sin un rasguño,delante de la estatua de Ophanimon. Beelzemon: Te toca a ti niño asqueroso,aunque tu no me resultaras muy molesto. Mientras que Beelzemon levanta el brazo y empieza a cargar energía para acabar con Mathyu y con la estatua de Ophanimon de un golpe. Mathyu: (Llorando)¿Por qué,yo no me puedo transformar y ayudar a mis amigos?.Si de verdad soy un niño elegido yo tendré que transformarme.Dispositivo maldito reacciona,tengo que salvar a mis amigos. En el momento que termino de decir esa palabra el dispositivo se activo brillando con una luz cegadora,pero no sólo eso,los ojos de Ophanimon dispararon su más poderosa luz hacia el dispositivo.Y Mathyu se transformó en el guerrero de la luz. Mathyu: Por fin,por fin me he transformado. Beelzemon: Demasiado tarde. Beelzemon disparó su ataque,pero del brazo de Mathyu salió un arco que no dudó en disparar para contrarestar el ataque. Mathyu: ¡Flecha de luz! Los dos ataques explotaron en el aire,y Beelzemon se dio cuenta de que con la luz no podía pelear. Mathyu: Desde ahora la luz ha renacido en el mundo digital,y se extenderá por tod el gracias a los niños elegidos,y ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigos demonios podrá detenernos. Beelzemon: Es imposible,he estado tan cerca. Mathyu: Pues ahora deberás ser destruido.¡Energía de Ophanimon! Los digimons y sus compañeros restauraron sus energías,y se disponían a pelear con Beelzemon.Pero Beelzemon no le quedó más remedio que huir. Beelzemon: No os preocupeis que volveré,y no yo solo,sino con los 5 demonios más poderosos que hayais imaginado.Y juntos somos invencibles. Beelzemon cogió su moto,pero nuestros protagonistas ya estaban preparados,y dispararon sus ataques reventando la moto de Beelzemon Modo Ráfaga. Beelzemon MR: No me hace falta moto,tengo alas. Y hay si lo perdieron se esquivaba todos los ataques. Beelzemon: Volveremos a veros niños elegidos. Beelzemon se alejó más y más hasta que fue perdido de vista.En ese momento todos volvieron a su aparencia normal.Pero Mathyu estaba contento por fin había conseguido su transformación y protegido a sus compañeros. Mathyu: Que bien,puedo transformarme,y soy aún más poderoso. Gatomon: Los siento Mathyu pero todo ese poder que tuviste fue creado por la luz que la estatua de Ophanimon te dio,el verdadero poder que tienes es muy pequeño,ya que la luz en este mundo está casi extinguida,pero tu has reavivado la luz del mundo digimon. Teksuya: Estarás contento ya has conseguido tu transformación y has hecho correr a Beelzemon. Koyechi: Si,pero hay no termina todo,ira a despertar a sus hermanos,debemos dirigirnos al próximo templo,el templo de Myotismon.Allí fue encerrado por Ophanimon,y allí ira nuestro amigo Beelzemon. Patamon: Así es,deberemos coger el camino desde Tierra Húmeda,pero para ello tenemos que ir por el camino de la oscuridad,no os preocupeis no es peligroso se llama así porque está a oscuras día y noche. Teksuya: Pues a que esperamos,hacia Tierra Húmeda.  
  
-Fin del Capítulo. 


	4. Capitulo 4: El poder de la evolucionUna...

Capitulo 4: El poder de la evolucion.Una pelea entre MegaCampeones. Nuestros aventureros van de nuevo a la tienda de Gallantmon,para comprar las cosas,para viajar por el Camino de la Oscuridad. Koyechi: Vuelvo a ser yo Gallantmon. Gallantmon: Hola Koyechi,que es eso de que os habéis peleado con Beelzemon en el templo de la ciudad. Koyechi: Nada estabamos buscando ha uno de los guerreros legendarios digimon,pero como se trataba del guerrero de la luz,Beelzemon no queria que la luz volviera al mundo digital.Y quería acabar con Mathyu.¡Ah,se me olvidaba!,estos son mis amigos,Teksuya,Mathyu,Patamon y Gatomon. Gallantmon: Hola a todos,pero Patamon yo creo que te conozco,¿tu no fuiste el que encerró a Beelzemon,convirtiéndole en estatua?. Patamon: Fui yo,pero cuando disponia de mi forma de cuerpo Supremo,mi evolucion Seraphimon,pero tras muchos combates por resistir a los digimons oscuros de ahora,Yo,y Ophanimon,decidimos tomar formas que gastaran menos energía. Gallantmon: Si fuiste tú,os doy lo que compreis ahora gratis,por tal hazaña. Patamon: Muchas gracias Gallantmon,y ademas nos dirigimos hacia el templo de Myotismon,tenemos que detener a Beelzemon,quiere liberar a los 3 demonios que quedan presos. Gallantmon: Entonces con más razón aún os dejare todo gratis,confío en que salveis al mundo digital,por cierto tened cuidado he oido rumores de que el demonio que queda sin identificar por nuestros digi-escaneres,ha mandado una tropa de digimons oscuros en busca de los guerreros,con ordenes de acabar con ellos,tened mucho cuidado.¡Y cambiando de tema!¿qué quereis?. Koyechi: Necesitamos cosas que den luz,para iluminarlos en el Camino de la Oscuridad. Gallatmon: Tomad,acabo de recibir unos cuernos de Raydramon,que alumbran,cuando no hay ni rastro de luz.Son lo mejor del mercado. Teksuya: Gallantmon,nos serviran,gracias. Gatomon: Debemos de irnos ya,solo nos hacia falta algo para iluminarnos,ya podemos irnos,no podemos perder mas tiempo. Patamon: Gatomon tiene razón,Beelzemon ahora tiene alas,y es más rápido llegará antes que nosotros.Debemos darnos prisa. Teksuya: Pero debemos guardar los cuernos,bueno tomad uno para cada uno. Gallantmon: Tened cuidado,los cuernos alumbran mucho,pero son muy fragiles,con el minimo golpe pueden romperse en mil pedazos. Koyechi: Gracias por el aviso tendremos cuidado con ellos. Todos ellos se dirigieron al sendero que llevaba al Camino de la Oscuridad.Fueron caminando por el sendero,y cuanto mas se acercaban al Camino de la Oscuridad,más oscuro estaba el paisaje,hasta que .... Teksuya: ¿qué le pasa al cuerno? Se esta agitando. Patamon: Los de los demás tambien,puede ser que se esten activando. -En verdad eso era lo que pasaba el cuerno empezó a brillar,que parecia que era de día y el sol brillaba,pero no era el poder del cuerno de Raydramon. Mathyu: Estos cuernos funcionan muy bien,Koyechi,¿hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a Gallantmon? Koyechi: Pues vereis,yo tambien pertenezco a vuestro mundo es decir,al planeta Tierra,pero mi llegada fue más dificultada que la vuestra.Vereis,yo estaba tan tranquilo apuntando los apuntes del instituto,por cierto tengo 15 años,voy a 3º de ESO,y de repente el estomago me empieza a doler muchísimo,me caigo al suelo,el profesor,pendiente de mi hace a un compañero mío de bajar a avisar al conseje,para que llama a mi madre,o a una ambulancia,y de repente,siento como si me arrancaran de nuestro mundo,y me enviaron al mundo digital,¿quién?,no lo se. Yo llegue inconsciente,y cuando me desperté,Gabumon en su forma de pre-evolucion.Claro como es normal me asuste,pero como estaba en un mundo distinto no tenia otra compañía,y confié en el.Pero nunca me di cuenta de mi dispositivo,ya que lo llevaba colgado todo el rato. Gabumon: En ese momento yo no pudía evolucionar,ya que el 5º demonio digimon,cuyo nombre es desconocido,me robo toda mi energía en forma de partículas de digienergía.Y los digimons no conseguimon la digienergía así como así.Se consigue a través de la camara de la digi-entelequia,y de eso creo que Patamon sabe más que yo. -Mientras charlaban seguían andando. Patamon: La digi-entelequia es la capacidad digital de proporcionar particulas de digi-energía a los digimons de manera permanente. Mathyu: ¿entonces nuestros dispositivos que hacen? Gatomon: Vuestros dispositivos fueron creados a partir de la digi- entelequia,por eso contiene la información de todos los digimons del mundo digital,excepto del 5º demonio aparecido.Pero vuestros dispositivos sólo pueden dotar de digi-energía durante un porcentaje de tiempo,que a veces depende de la experiencia del digimon al que se le suministra. Patamon: Bueno continuo,pero la digi-entelequia fue transformada en un digimon,llamado Calumon,que sacrifico su cristal de digienergía para hacer que los niños elegidos anteriores pudieran digievolucionar a nivel Supremo,unidos a sus compañeros,y vencer al virus informatico digital anti- digimons llamado D-Reaper. Pero ese Calumon,se reconstruyo gracias a los digi-gnomos.Pero el 5º demonio lo ha secuestrado,y ha conseguido hacer lo contrario en vez de dar digienergía,quiere extraerla,para poder digievolucionar más de cuerpo supremo,y aún más que el legendario Obnimon o Omegamon como era llamado por los antiguos digimons que poblaban el mundo digital.Así que esa en nuestra última meta,El templo de la Digi-entelequia,que nos ayudará a destruir a los 5 demonios digimons si no hemos podido antes con ellos. Koyechi: Bueno llevamos mucho tiempo caminando,como una hora y media,¿cuánto nos falta Patamon? Patamon: Si usais vuestros dispositivos os dará una situación mas perfecta que la que os puedo dar yo. Teksuya: Dejadme probar a mí,¡Digi-mapa digital! EL dispositivo de Teksuya brilló y ciertamente propicio un mapa muy grande de la zona,y se dieron cuanta de que Tierra Húmeda estaba a sólo 500 metros de su localización. Mathyu: Que bien ya estamos cerca,me estan empezando a doler las piernas. Gabumon: Y a quien no,y además tengo muchísima hambre. -Suena la tripa de Gatomon. Gatomon: Pues me parece que yo también. Koyechi: Jajaja,sois los dos unos glotones. -De repente se oyó como una explosión. Teksuya: ¿Qué ha sido eso?. Patamon: Teksuya miraré a ver. Teksuya: ¡Si!. Patamon: ¡Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon! -Angemon subió por encima de los árboles que cubrían el Camino de la Oscuridad. Angemon: Ha provenido de Tierra Húmeda,tenemos que darnos prisa. Teksuya: Adelantate tú Angemon. Angemon: Ya voy. -Angemon voló rápidamente hacia el pueblo Tierra Húmeda. Teksuya: Vamos demonos prisa,si es Beelzemon puede costarle la vida a Angemon. Koyechi: Iremos más deprisa si.....¡Gabumon digievoluciona! Gabumon: ¡Voy!...¡Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon! Koyechi: Rápido subid todos. Mathyu: He de admitir que has tenido una buena idea. -Todos se subieron a Garurumon. Garurumon: Llegaremos enseguida,Koyechi dame la habilidad. Mathyu: ¿Qué habilidad? Koyechi: Antes de irnos le compre a Gallantmon una habilidad de velocidad por si tuviéramos que huir,¡Digi-Chip de Velocidad! Garurumon: Ahora llegaremos enseguida¡Garuru-velocidad! -Garurumon llegó enseguida al pueblo Tierra Húmeda,pero cuando llegaron se encontraron a Angemon cogido del cuello,por un digimon tipo demonio,pero era desconocido por los niños elegidos. Mathyu: Yo me encargo.¡Digi-Scaneado Digital! -Una luz salió del D-Former(nombre del dispositivo digital,dado en uno de los capítulos anteriores)capturando los datos del Digimon y dando sus datos. (El D-Former siempre saldrá de color blanco) D-Former: Digimon Demonio Nivel Mega Campeón. Su nombre es LadyDevimon  
  
Gatomon: Umm,volvemos a vernos. LadyDevimon: ¿Cómo pues yo no te conozco?eres un Gatomon,no puedes compararte conmigo. Gatomon: Veremos si tu memoria se acuerda,.....¡Mathyu! Mathyu: ¡Sí!...¡Gatomon Digievoluciona¡ Gatomon: Haber si te acuerdas....¡Gatomon digievoluciona en Angewomon! Garurumon: Ten cuidado Angewomon,tiene a Angemon. Angewomon: Espero que te acuerdes de mí. LadyDevimon: Tú,la estupida digimon ángel que me destruyó cuando estaba con mi amo Piedmon,mi venganza vendra sobre ti después de que destruya a este digimon ángel patético. Angemon: ¡Hu...hu...huid!.Es más poderoso que nosotros,tiene el poder que le ha ofrecido el 3º demonio digimon,Lucemon. Angewomon: Pero el 3º demonio digimon ha vuelto,o no esto esta peor de lo que pensábamos. LadyDevimon: Jajajaja,ahora mi poder es superior y mis ataques son nuevos y más poderosos.Los porbaré con Angemon,aunque ya los he probado con estos estupidos pobladores de este pueblo,pero me divertiré más con digimons de mayor nivel.¡Corriente Oscura! Angemon: ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! -De la mano de LadyDevimon empezaron a salir chispas de un morado muy oscuro,y Angemon empezó a descomponerse en datos lentamente. Teksuya: No te lo permitiré¡Angemon!-gritó Teksuya. -El D-Former empezó a brillar. Teksuya: Ahora es mi oportunidad,¡Guerrero de la Esperanza Evolución! Teksuya se transforma en el guerrero de la Esperanza. Teksuya: Mientas que tenga este escudo no podrás descomponer a Angemon.¡Recuperación de Digidatos!. Teksuya dirigió el escudo hacia Angemon quien paró de soltar datos. LadyDevimon: No podrás detener la descomposición si no acabais conmigo. Angewomon: De eso me encargo yo. Koyechi: Garurumon ayudala. Garurumon: Voy Koyechi. Garurumon y Angewomon se enfrentan contra LadyDevimon.Garurumon se lanza contra LadyDevimon incandoles los dientes en el brazo,haciendo que suelte a Angemon del cuello.Pero aún así Angemon estaba en el suelo sufriendo,mientras Teksuya no paraba de lanzarle su energía a través de su escudo para evitar que Angemon muera descompuesto. Garurumon: Mathyu llevate a Angemon. Mathyu: Voy.¡Guerrero de la Luz Evolucion!.-Mathyu se transforma en el guerrero de la Luz,y al portar un arco,lanza una flecha que cubre a Angemon,transportándolo hacia el por el aire.Mientras tanto Teksuya,casi agotado,seguía mandándole energía. Teksuya: Daa.....daos prisa....no me..queda mucha energía. Angewomon: Te venci una vez y volvere a vencerte-Angewomon alzó los brazos. ¡Cruz Santa!. Una cruz en de color rosa,llegó hacia LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon: No volveras a acabar conmigo con ese ataque.-LadyDevimon alzó los brazos.¡Cruz demoníaca! Las dos cruces estuvieron peleando con su fortísimo poder.Garurumon mientras debajo de ellas miraba como era el poder de los MegaCampeones,y ansió ser igual de poderoso,así que miró con tristeza a Koyechi. En esos momentos el ataque de Angewomon perdía poder,hasta alcanzarle la cruz demoniaca de LadyDevimon.Angewomon cayó al suelo,mientras se volvia a convertir en Salamon.Salamon permanecía herido en el suelo. Salamon: Lo sien...siento Ange...angemon. Garurumon: Su poder es superior,pero debo ayudar a mis amigos,....- Garurumon se lanzó sobre ella.¡Fuego de Zorro! LadyDevimon: Tú un digimon de nivel Campeon no puede hacerme nada¡Cruz demoníaca! Garurumon: ¡Ahhhhh!Koyechi lo siento. Koyechi veía como su digimon derrotado estaba cayendo al suelo. Koyechi: Ladydevimon un digimon e nivel Campeon no es sólo de nivel campeón,tiene un potencial dentro de él,y lo verás.¡Garurumon superdigievoluciona!-gritó Koyechi a Garurumon. Garurumon: Noto tu energía,la energía de la digi-entelequia.¡Garurumon superdigievoluciona en Wergarurumon! Wergarurumon: Koyechi al fin he podido subir a nivel Mega Campeon,. Koyechi: Ahora acaba con ella. LadyDevimon:¿qúe ha conseguido subir a Mega Campeon?Esto se pone difícil. Weregarurumon:¡Garuru-velocidad!-con mucha rapidez se coloco detrás de ella con un salto.Y ahora¡Garras de Zorro! LadyDevimon: Ahhhhhh,no,mi amo me dio mucho poder no puedo acabar así. LadyDevimon murió,pero no se fue vacia dejó una particula de digienergía. Angemon: Co...coged la..... digi.....energía. Koyechi: Voy,!D-Former captura¡ La partícula digital entró dentro del D-former de Koyechi.Mientras tanto Weregarurumon volvió a su forma de Gabumon.Mathyu corria a rescatar a Salamon,y ha curarle las heridas. Mathyu: ¡Curación de luz!.De sus manos salieron rayos de luz,que curaron a Salamon. Teksuya: ¡Chicos!-grito Teksuya.La descomposición de datos no ha terminado,nos mintió.-dijo llorando.¡Angemon no te mueras,continuaré dandote energía.! Pero Teksuya empezó a marearse,por falta de energía y volvió a su aspecto normal. Teksuya: ¡Angemon no puedes morirte!-grito mientras espiraba su ultimo aliento. Después de decir eso el D-Former de Teksuya se fusionó con Angemon.Y al mismo tiempo Angemon dejo de descomponerse en datos y pudo levantarse. Angemon: ¿qué ha pasado?ohh..no el D-Former se ha fusionado conmigo,ahora mantengo mi forma de Angemon para siempre hasta que consuma toda la energía o el D-Former salga de mi,no puede haber ocurrido necesitábamos ese D- Former. Teksuya se despertó de su desmayo. Teksuya: ¡Angemon estás vivo!-salió corriendo hacia Angemon y lo abrazó. Angemon: Teksuya gracias,pero tenemos un problema mayor sin tu D-Former no podrás trasnformarte,aunque dentro de tu interior tienes una pequeña parte de poder digital,no lo sufuciente para transformarte y lo necesitamos para salvar al mundo digital. Teksuya: Me da igual no poder transformarte mientras que tu sigas vivo.Si tu mantienes tu forma de Angemon para siempre ya estaré protegido. Salamon: Me alegro de que te hayas recuperado Angemon,debemos ver como esta la gente de este pueblo. Principe Gekomon: Gracias por salvarnos de LadyDevimon,y gracias a Angemon por su rápida llegada,que nos salvo de que destruyera el pueblo. Angemon: Es un precio muy grande el que he corrido,el D-Former se ha fusionado conmigo,a lo mejor no es el fin,creo que podremos extraerlo,supongo que saldrá cuando mi cuerpo deje de descomponerse,dentro de mi siento como si el D-Former hiciera que la descomposición parará,pero no la destruye,por lo tanto en cuanto el D-Former salga de mi me descompondre,a no ser que encontremos la cura. Principe Gekomon: Creo que puedo ayudaros,existe una leyenda en nuestro pueblo que aquel que destruya al demonio vampiro,cumplirá su deseo más profundo. Salamon: ¿Quieres decir que si derrotamos a Myotismon puede que podamos reconstituir a Angemon? Principe Gekomon: Mi familia ha estudiado esta leyenda,y no se sabe de que vampiro se habla,puede ser un vampiro de verdad entonces sería Myotismon o en sentido metafórico,algo que sea como un vampiro,pero sin serlo.Es lo unico que se.Bueno por habernos salvado podeis quedaros a descansar todo el tiempo que querais. Teksuya: Solo estaremos hasta mañana,hay que encontrar la forma de salvar a Angemon,y si hay que hacerlo mataremos a Myotismon. Todos nuestros aventureros se quedan a descansar en el agradable pueblo de Gekomons llamado Tierra Húmeda.  
  
-Fin del Capitulo. 


	5. Capitulo 5: La esperanza persisteLa apa...

-Capitulo 5: La esperanza persiste.La aparición del guerrero acuático. Nuestros aventureros se despiertan de su sueño,y se preparan para dirigirse hacia el templo de Myotismon. Teksuya: Despertad,tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el templo de Myotismon. Angemon: Tendremos que pasar por el lago Gekomon,es el camino más rapido. Principe Gekomon: Tened cuidado se rumorea que un digimon marino esta atacando la zona.Tomad provisiones para el viaje. Mathyu: Gracias por todo..pero con un poco de comida y unos refrescos estamos servidos...son solo para el camino. Principe Gekomon: Sois muy humildes,pero eso esta bien tomad,comida y refrescos. De repente un gruñido de un animal,como el de una ballena,sonó a lo lejos. Koyechi: ¿qué ha sido eso? Principe Gekomon: Es el mounstruo marino,esta atacando a alguien,siempre suena ese gruñido antes de atacar. Mathyu: Debemos ir a detener al mounstruo marino. Angemon: Esta demasiado lejos para vosotros,yo podria llegar en un momento. Koyechi: De eso nada,debemos ir todos al mismo tiempo no viste lo que ocurrió la otra vez.Ladydevimon te capturo y al lanzar su ataque contra ti,estuviste a punto de morir y si no llega a ser por el D-Former de Teksuya,no creo que hubieras sobrevivido. Angemon: Lo sé y de verdad estoy muy arrepentido. Teksuya: Me da igual el D-Former..además según Angemon todavía tengo un poco de poder en mi interior por lo que podría ayudar. Koyechi: Lo siento Teksuya,pero aunque no quede otra oportunidad no dejaré que peles.Ya que si estas transformado te hacen menos daño los ataques. Teksuya: Que te quede claro...si he de hacerlo lo haré. Mathyu: No te preocupes Koyechi yo le protegeré. Koyechi: En ese caso en camino..¡Adelante Gabumon! Gabumon: ¡Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon! Koyechi se subió a Garurumon. Koyechi: Todos arriba. Teksuya: Angemon puedes adelantarte mientras que llegamos. Angemon: Bien Teksuya. Mathyu: Gatomon vete con el por si acaso estais en problemas. Gatomon: Esta bien....¡Gatomon digievoluciona en Angewomon! -Angemon y Angewomon se adelantaron volando hacia el lago Gekomon,para detener a ese mounstruo antes de que atacara a alguien.Mientras tanto todos los chicos galopaban a lomos de Garurumon,pero este tardaba más que Angemon por lo que se quedaba atrás. -Cuando Angemon y Angewomon llegan al lago Gekomon.Descubren a un Seadramon atacando a una joven de unos 13 años,rubia y de ojos azules. Angemon: Yo le entretengo llevate a la chica. Angewomon: Entendido. -Angemon armado de valor empezo a atacar a Seadramon. Angemon: ¡Mano del Destino!..........No puedo contenerlo,estamos en el agua es su territorio. Seadramon: ¡Ahhhh! No te interpongas en mi camino ¡Angemon¡ Angemon: No dejaré que hagas daño ha una niña humana...que puede salvar este mundo. Seadramon: La guerreros legendarios solo lograran destruirlo no salvarlo. Angemon: Tienes que entrar en razón Seadramon,no ganaras nada destruyéndola. Seadramon: Angemon no se si lo sabras pero el 5º demonio y Beelzemon estan buscando vuestas digi-particulas.Y yo se las llevaré. Angemon: ¿qué te pasa Seadramon tu no eras así? -Mientras tanto Angewomon estaba con la niña. Angewonon: Hola niña no me tengas miedo soy un digimon angel,vengo a rescatarte.¿Como te llamas? Yelly: Me llamo Yell....Yelly.Por favor ayudame. Angewomon: A eso he venido rápido subete a mi espalda. -Yolley se subio a su espalda.Y ahora volviendo a lo de Seadramon. Seadramon: Me importa mas vivir en el mundo digital aunque este gobernado por la oscuridad que morir para que la profecía no se cumpla. Angemon: No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio,algo debe de estar corrompiéndote. -Angemon miró todo el cuerpo de Seadramon intentanto localizar algo,y si algo vió una aparato en forma de bola con una luz roja en el centro parpadeando,clavada en la cola de Seadramon.Mientras tanto Angewomon dejo a Yelly en la costa del lago Gekomon para ayudar a Angemon. Angemon: Eso debe ser lo que corrompe a Seadramon. Angewomon: Es un artulugio de oscuridad...siento la energía oscura de ese aparato. Angemon: Pero yo solo no podre quitarselo. -En ese momento Angemon vio a lo lejos que Garurumon ya venia a si que se ocupo de distraerlo. Garurumon: Debemos darnos prisa Angemon solo no puede con Seadramon. Mathyu: ¿Y esa chica? Koyechi: Puede ser uno de los guerreros legendarios. Teksuya: Pero miradla...esta muerta de miedo. -Llegaron al lado de Yelly .En ese momento se acerco Angewomon. Yelly: Por lo menos hay humanos en este mundo. Angewomon: Teksuya ocupate de protegerla ya que no puedes transformarte yo ayudare a Angemon. Koyechi: Necesitaras nuestra ayuda Seadramon es muy grande y esta en su territorio,el agua. Garurumon: Yo tambien ayudare¡Garurumon superdigievoluciona en Wergarurumon¡ Koyechi: Vale Wergarurumon,necesitaremos tu ayuda...¡Guerrero terrestre transformacion! -Koyechi se transformo en el guerrero terrestre. Mathyu: Yo protegeré a Teksuya y a Yelly.¡Guerrero de la luz transformación! Teksuya: Esta bien Mathyu ya que yo no puedo hacer nada. Yelly: pero¿qué esta pasando aquí? Teksuya: Yo te lo explicare....Somos del mundo real igual que tu..lo que pasa es que fuimos elegidos para salvar este mundo..ya que de su salvación depende el nuestro. Yelly: ¿Y esos mounstruos que se suponen que son vuestros amigos.? Teksuya: Se llaman digimon estamos peleando junto a ellos para salvar los dos mundos.Pero existen unos digimons oscuros que desean controlar los dos mundos. Yelly: ¿Y que pinto yo aquí? Mathyu: Se supone que eres una de los guerreros legendarios. Yelly: Eso es imposible. Mathyu: Pero no ves mi armadura y mi arco,son las armas que te ofrece la transformación para salvar este mundo. Yelly: Entonces no estoy soñando...o dios mio es real. -Mientras tanto Seadramon combatia contra Angemon,Angewomon,Wergarurumon y Koyechi.Pero Angemon y Angewomon fueron lanzados con mucha fuerza contra un gran árbol que habia alrededor. Angemon: Ahhh.....es normal esta en su territorio. Angewomon: Pero nosotros no podemos usar su territorio a nuestro favor. Angemon: Debemos encontrar la manera. -Mientras tanto Wergarurumon saltó a la espalda de Seadramon para quitarlo el raro aparato que tenia en su espalda,pero al tocarlo Wergarurumon se electrocuto,cayendo al agua. Seadramon: Eres mio. -Seadramon abrio la boca para comerse a Wergarurumon,pero en ese momento una losa de piedra golpeo a Seadramon. Koyechi: Te ha gustado la losa,pues toma otra...¡Losa terrestre! -Otra losa se dirigio hacia Seadramon,pero este se sumergio y consiguió esquivarla.Pero al salir del lago,hizo una ola que golpeo a Koyechi y lo dejó inconsciente.Y a su izquierda estaba Wergarurumon tambien inconsciente....eso solo condujo a que Seadramon se fijara en Yelly. Seadramon: Debes morir niña elegida. Mathyu: No...¡Flecha de luz!. -La flecha le reboto a Seadramon del cuerpo,clavándose en el brazo de Mathyu. Mathyu: Ahhhh,¿como es posible?,asi no puedo protegeros. Seadramon: jajajaja,mis escamas son de las mas duras de los digimons marinos. Mathyu: Teksuya lo siento. -Mathyu cayo al suelo inconsciente. -dijo llorando Yelly: Todo es por mi culpa deja que me mate y asi al menos tu estaras bien. Teksuya abrazo a Yelly Teksuya: Esto no es por mi culpa...y ahora hecho de menos mi transformación.Pero espera puedo ayudarte. Teksuya se puso frente a Seadramon. Teksuya: Esto tiene que funcionar,vamos Teksuya concentrate.........¡Esperanza ayudanos! -Al decir eso de las manos de Teksuya salió una bola de luz,que se fusiono con Angemon,este a su vez empezo a brillar.Después de esto salio un rayo luminoso hacia el lago Gekomon,que lo habrió en dos.Una cosa del lago se alzo de entre el agua,era....era un.... Teksuya: Bien un D-Former.Yelly todo esta en tus manos. Yelly: Si,¡Guerrero acuatico transformación!. Yelly se transformo en el guerrero acuatico,portando un tridente,con una armadura azulada. Yelly: Teniais razon,yo me ocupare. Seadramon: Veo que la niña ahora no tiene miedo.¡Flechas de Hielo! Yelly:¡Remolino de Agua! -Del tridente de Yelly salio un torbellino de agua hacia Seadramon. Seadramon: No puede ser...es mucho más poderosa que yo. Teksuya: Quitale el aparato. Yelly: Sí,¡Tornado Tridente! Yelly empezo a girar el Tridente,lo lanzo y golpeo el aparato oscuro,que se desmaterializo,igual que cuando Angemon se estaba desmaterializando. Seadramon: Gracias por quitarme el aparato oscuro,Beelzemon me lo coloco en su viaje hacia el templo de Myotismon hace pocas horas,supongo que lo pondría para que os atacara,menos mal que no os he hecho mucho daño. Teksuya: Como que no mira a mis amigos estan todos heridos. Yelly: No te preocupes yo los curo.....¡Curacion marina! Empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas sobre ellos que curaron las heridas de todos. Yelly: La armadura se esta quitando. Teksuya: Claro,hasta que no la controles bien te pasara eso. Seadramon: Siento mucho haberos hecho daño,y como agradecimiento de haberme quitado ese aparato os acompañare,ya que yo soy en compañero digimon del guerrero acuatico. Teksuya: Pero no podras salir de hay,te hace falta agua. Seadramon: Como que no....¡Seadramon pre-digievoluciona en Betamon! Betamon: Ahora estoy en mi forma de rookie. Angemon: Tenemos un problema Beelzemon ya estara en el templo,el templo no esta muy lejos pero hemos de darnos prisa. Koyechi: Pues Garurumon nos llevara. Garurumon: Subid a mi. Nuestros aventureros se dirigen hacia el templo de Myotismon,lo que le deparara muchas aventuras. -Fin del Capitulo. 


	6. Capitulo 6: La fusion a Mega de los ang...

Capitulo 6: La fusion a Mega de los angeles digimon.La muerte de Beelzemon. Nuestros aventureros se dirigen hacia el Templo de Myotismon,establecido en las llanuras Calumon. Teksuya: ¿Queda mucho? Mathyu: Espera.....-sacó el D-Former.....¡Digi-Mapa Digital! Del D-Former aparecio el mapa del mundo digimon,con un punto,que era donde se encontraban y al momento de pronunciar Templo de Myotismon,apareció otro punto el el mapa. Mathyu: Pues quedan aproximadamente unos 12 km,uff...todavía queda mucho. Angemon: Debemos darnos prisa,noto como el mundo digital se estremece ante la amenaza del digimon oscuro mas cruel. Yelly: Angemon ¿por qué tu no vuelves a tu etapa anterior?.Seadramon tuvo que volver porque no tenía tanta energía. Angemon: Veras en el combate contra LadyDevimon el D-Former de Teksuya me salvo la vida,reuniendo mis datos para que no muriera.Aunque me transformaria en un digi-huevo. Teksuya: Si,pero preferi que viviera y tras mis largos momentos de pasarle energía para que eso no ocurriera,mi deseo era tan fuerte que mi D-Former se fusiono con el dejándole en su forma de Campeon hasta que mi D-Former se quede sin energía. Koyechi: No le conteis amarguras que acaba de venir. Yelly: No si es que es importante saberlo,para no hacer daño en algunos comentarios que pueda hacer en un futuro.Pero si Beelzemon es muy poderoso no se como podremos vencerle. Betamon: No te preocupes yo estoy aquí para protegerte si intenta acabar contigo. Yelly: Gracias Betamon,pero creo que me las apañare sola,no te acuerdas que soy la guerrera acuática.Ademas no podras digievolucionar,estas en tierra,tu lugar es el agua. Betamon: Si mi lugar es el agua,pero soy mitad dragon así que puedo arrastrarme. Koyechi: Dejaros de tonterías,ninguno de vosotros esta en nivel MegaCampeon asi que Angewomon y Wergarurumon,junto con los guerreros,excepto Teksuya,lucharemos contra Beelzemon. Angemon y tu Betamon,cubrireis a Teksuya por si algo pasase. Teksuya: Estoy harto de que me lleveis como un estorbo. Angemon: No te preocupes Teksuya,buscaré la manera de que el D-Former vuelva a ti. Gatomon: ¡Cayaos un momento!.No lo oís. -En la llanura se oia una voz que solo Gatomon escuchaba..... Gatomon: No la oís...dice...¡la union de la luz y la esperanza desembocara la destrucción del mundo digital!.Supongo que solo yo he podido oirlo,porque soy un gato y tengo mas afinado el oido. Angemon: No hay que pasar por alto esa especie de profecía puede que sea verdad. Gabumon: Pero que querra decir,la fusion desembocara la destrucción del mundo digital. Koyechi: Dejemos las profecias hay que llegar pronto,aun quedan 10 km(anduvieron 2 mientras hablaban) Gabumon: Pues vamos rapido..¡Gabumon digievoluciona en Garurumon! Koyechi: Lo siento pero todos no cabemos en Garurumon. Angemon: No os preocupeis Angemon me llevará y nos adelantaremos,para no poneros en peligro. Mathyu: Os seguiremos por si acaso.¡Gatomon! Gatomon: ¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en Angewomon!. Mathyu: -subiendose en hombros de Angewomon....No dejaremos que esta vez acabeis mal los dos. Teksuya: Gracias por preocuparte. Koyechi: Bueno manos a la obra,nos veremos allí. -Angemon y Angewomon por el aire,se adelantaban para empezar a buscar por la llanura Calumon el templo de Myotismon,mientras que Garurumon se esforzaba en acelerar todo lo que podía para llegar lo antes posible.Mientras tanto que llegaban Beelzemon ya estaba en el Templo de Myotismon.El Templo consistía en una inmensa sala con estatuas de Ophanimon y Seraphimon.Y en el centro una especie de estatua del tamaño de un adulto humano,rodeado de cristal digital. Beelzemon entro por la puerta del templo donde se encontró,que enfrente había una estatua de Myotismon,rodeado por 5 digi-diamantes,que a su vez constituian una barrera de 5 elementos digiales,solo convinandolos abriría la puerta. Beelzemon ya poseía 2 de ellos,usando a los digimons mas puros de esos elementos y eran,Rockmon,100% tipo tierra/roca y a Shellmon,para que unieran sus ataques y despejar dos de los cristales,para que así la barrera fuera más debil,pero Beelzemon los engaño. Beelzemon MF: Vamos Rockmon y Shellmon pasad... Una vez estuvieron dentro los aniquilo con su ataque,de la pistola,robándole sus datos y sus ataques. Beelzemon MF: Ya no me hacen falta,con sus ataques es suficiente. Beelzemon disparo sus ataques pero impresionado vió que era cierto,lo que el supremo digimon demonio le habia contado solo los 5 elementos de 5 D- Former podían romperlo. Beelzemon: No puede ser....muy bien esos niños tenian en su poder algunos, les matare para quitarles sus D-Former. Beelzemon salió volando en busca de los D-Former.En ese momento Angemon y Angewomon aterrizaron frente a la puerta del Templo de Myotismon. Angemon: Aquí es...entremos dentro. Mathyu: ¡Guerrero de la luz digital transformación!....-Mathyu se transformo en el brillante y reluciente guerrero de la luz,con su armadura dorada. Angewomon: Bien entremos. Entraron pero no vieron a Beelzemon,lo que les parecío raro así que esperaron a que vinieran los otros. Mientras tanto Garurumon esta 3 km de distancia del Templo,por lo que ya esta muy agotado. Koyechi: Animo Garurumon que ya falta poco. Garurumon: Ya lo se pero este calor me esta matando. Betamon: Yelly,tu podrias refrescarle con tu ataques,además deberias transformaros,no sabemos lo que podremos encontrar cuando lleguemos. Yelly: Vale Betamon....¡Guerrera acuatica digital transformación!...-y aparecio la legendaria guerrera acuatica que su simple roce provocaba un frescor en un ser vivo y era capaz de transformar todo en agua. Koyechi: Si no hay más remedio...¡Guerrero terrestre transformación!....- apareció el musculoso guerrero de la terrestre con toda la fuerza de la tierra,y el poder de controlarla. Garurumon: Yelly,tu solo roce me da frescor y se me quita el calor.Gracias. Yelly: De nada,gracias a ti por llevarnos. Garurumon: Mirad algo se acerca volando. Betamon: No puede ser es.....¡Beelzemon! Beelzemon MF: Bien niños por fin os he encontrado. -Garurumon freno de golpe. Garurumon: Hay que pelear se dirige hacia nosotros.¡Garurumon superdigievoluciona en Weregarurumon! Yelly: Betamon tu también. Betamon: ¡Betamon digievoluciona en Seadramon! WereGarurumon : Corred hacia el templo que estaran alli los demás yo lo retengo.-Garurumon salta hacia Beelzemo....¡Garras de Zorro!. Pero Beelzemon lo esquiva sin ningun esfuerzo,y le mete un golpe que lo empuja hacia los demás tirándolos al suelo. WereGarurumon: Lo siento Koyechi...-y este volvio a su forma de Gabumon. Koyechi: ¡Gabumon!-grito Koyechi.....Esto no quedara así Beelzemon.¡Muros de Piedra! -Concentro sus energías y unos muros de piedra gigantes salieron del suelo,yendo a parar a Beelemon,como si fueran olas del mar. Beelzemon: Eso no me detendrá,...¡Mordisco Mortal!.. Se destruyeron todos los muros de un golpe,y luego después Beelzemon cogió a Koyechi. Beelzemon: Dame ese D-Former.....-Beelzemon le quito el D-Former. De pronto le solto al suelo,y Koyechi,volvió a su forma normal. Koyechi: Dame mi D-Former... Beelzemon: No eres rival para mi,no te acerques o tendre que matarte. Seadramon: No lo creo...¡Flechas de Hielo! -Miles de flechas salieron de la boca de Seadramon,pero Beelzemon se cubrió con sus alas,y no le hizo ni un rasguño. Beelzemon: Ninguno sois rivales para mi....¡Mordisco Mortal! Seadramon cayo herido al suelo,donde volvia a ser Betamon. Yelly: Betamon,yo te protegeré.... Yelly se lanzo con su arma hacia Beelzemon,y este no se creia que le costaba esquivar los ataques de Yelly,demasiado rapida,pero aun así,busco el momento y le arrancó el D-Former volviendo ella a su forma normal. Beelzemon: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja....ya tengo dos...ahora buscaré a vuestros amigos.Por cierto..¿dónde estan?. Yelly: No te lo dire. -Beelzemon le arrimó el arma de su brazo y la cargo en la cara de Yelly. Beelzemon: Dimelo o ya sabes. Koyechi: Yelly no se lo digas la salvación de nuestro mundo y este esta en juego. -De repente un niño,desconocido para ellos se teletransporto al lado de Beelzemon. ?????????: Ya has liberado a Myotismon? Beelzemon: No amo,pero necesito 5 D-Former para abrir su prisión. ????????: Ya tienes dos,ve y rompe dos de los sellos....pero ten cuidado alli estan los otros niños. Koyechi: ¿quién eres?...pareces humano pero ningun humano normal diria eso. ????????: jejejeje....¡que quien soy yo!....pronto lo sabréis. -Desaparecio ese niño misterioso como por arte de magia. Beelzemon: Me las vere con vuestros amigos..luego volvere a por vosotros. -Beelzemon alzo sus alas y salio volando a mucha velocidad,pero mientras tanto. Yelly: Hay que avisarles. Koyechi: Pero como.Gabumon puedes levantarte. Gabumon: No,estoy muy malherido para poder andar,y menos digievolucionar. Betamon: Esperad,me quedan unas pocas energías puede que consiga disparar una tormenta de rayos.-se levanto....Ahhhh...me duele mucho el cuerpo...¡Tormen...ta de rayos! -El cielo se cubrio de nubes,y enseguido empezaron a verse los primeros rayos. Betamon: Funcionó. Yelly: Espero que cojan la indirecta.  
  
-Mientras tanto en el Templo Myotismon. Mathyu: ¿No crees que tardan demasiado? Teksuya: Puede que les haya pasado algo. Angemon: ¡Mirad se esta formando una tormenta! Angewomon: Puede ser una señal de Betamon. Mathyu: ¡Mirad por alli viene Beelzemon! -Beelzemon aterrizo sin problemas y poco después,elevo los D-Former hacia el cielo.Los D-Formers empezaron a brillar,el de Yelly,con una luz azulada y el de Koyechi con un tono verdoso. Teksuya: Tiene los D-Formers de Koyechi y Yelly. Mathyu: Pero¿qué esta haciendo?. -De los dispositivos salieron dos rayos de luz con los colores de los brillos que despedían,se dirigían hacia el templo,eran tan potentes que al estar nuestros aventureros en las puertas del Templo,tuvieron que apartarse para no ser empujados,pero la autentica realidad era que los cristales de la cerradura de Myotismon estaban siendo desactivados.Ya solo faltaban 3 de ellos,y el escudo empezaba a debilitarse. Teksuya: ¿qué demonios eran esos rayos? Angewomon: Son el símbolo de la energia de los elementos,cada elemento es representado por un color,y la prisión de Myotismon era custodiada por 5. Mathyu: Eso quiere decir que solo quedan tres. Teksuya: Que listo eh,se te da bien restar...cabezon eso lo sabe cualquiera. Beelzemon: jajajajja...mi hermano pronto estara libre. Angewomon: no lo creo si yo logro destruirte antes. -Angewomon se alzó en el aire,preparo su arco,y apunto con su flecha. Mathyu: Vamos Angewomon la táctica que acordamos. -Mathyu desde el suelo,tambien saco su arco y apunto. Mathyu y Angewomon: ¡Flecha múltiple! -Las flechas de los dos empezaron a cargarse de energía y al dispararse empezaron a manar de ellos flechas falsas. Beelzemon: ¡Pero que es esto! Teksuya: Buena técnica Mathyu. -Las flechas giraban alrededor de Beelzemon,este intentaba detenerlas,pero no podia distinguir las verdaderas,lo que lo mantuvo ocupado y mientras tanto Angewomon preparaba otra flecha. Angewomon: ¡Flecha del Cielo! -La flecha atraveso el brazo sin arma de Beelzemon... Beelzemon: Ahhhh....¿cómo?,..no puede ser.¡Mordisco Mortal! Mathyu: Angewomon cuidado.¡Salto múltiple! -Mathyu se coloco delante de Angewomon pero fue inútil ese ataque derribo a Mathyu,haciendole volver a su estado normal,y dejando a Angewomon inconsciente..ya solo quedaba Angemon. Angemon: Bien supongo que es mi turno.¡Mano del destino! -Incluso con el brazo herido no le costo a Beelzemon esquivarlo. Beelzemon: No eres rival para mi.-Beelzemon saco de sus bolsillos dos pistolas..¡Balas infinitas!. -Beelzemon empezo a dispararle a Angemon,este no podia moverse y estaba quejándose subitamente de dolor. Angemon: Ahhh.....es demasiado poderoso... Teksuya: No te preocupes ¡Angemon superdigievoluciona!-grito Teksuya.¡No funciona!-dijo desesperado. Mathyu: Teksuya...recuerda Angemon es el D-Former. Teksuya: D-Former yo soy tu dueño asi que ......¡Angemon superdigievoluciona!. -En ese momento Angemon empezo a brillar,y el milagro se produjo. Angemon: ¡Angemon superdigievoluciona en MagnaAngemon! MagnaAngemon: Gracias Teksuya.¡Puerta del Destino!. -De la puerta que abrio salio un potente rayo hacia Beelzemon,quien cayo al suelo,herido por todos sitios. Beelzemon: No puede ser....es imposible..Ahhhhhh-grito no puedo perder. -En ese momento Beelzemon brillo,pero con luz sino con oscuridad. Mathyu: Teksuya.¡mira eso!..parece que Beelzemon tiene otro D-Former dentro de el. -Angewomon volvio a estar conciente. Angewomon: Oh..no...tiene el D-Former de la Oscuridad. Beelzemon: Jajajaja,mi poder puede ser mayor.¡Beelzemon superultradigievoluciona en NeoBeelzemon! -Beelzemon evoluciono en un demonio,mitad maquina...tenia 4 alas,y como arma llevaba una pistola laser enorme,ademas su tamaño habia aumentado siendo 10 veces mas grande que MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon: Pero esto es imposible,ni el legendario Obnimon pudo llegar a ese nivel. NeoBeelzemon: Jajajajaja,preparate para morir...¡Ametralladora de oscuridad!. -Del cuerpo de Beelzemon brotaron miles de cañones,y dispararon contra MagnaAngemon,este fue despedaza en digidatos... Angewomon: No puede ser.... Teksuya: No es el fin mirad mi D-Former flota por entre los restos. -Angewomon corrio para cogerlo y se lo entrego a Teksuya. Mathyu: Si un digimon angel de nivel megacampeon no pudo quiza dos si puedan.... Teksuya: Se por donde vas pero no creo que sea posible. Mathyu: Teksuya por probar.. Angewomon: ¿que pensais hacer? Teksuya: Lo siento MagnaAngemon y Angewomon pero es la unica solucion.... Mathyu y Teksuya: ¡¡¡¡¡¡ULTRA FUSION DIGITAL EVOLUCION!!!!!!! Angewomon: ¿Qué?.... -De los D-Formers salieron una luz mas poderosa de lo que podais imaginar...tanto era asi que el propio NeoBeezemon fue disparado contra el Templo.Los datos de MagnaAngemon que flotaban empezaron a brillar,dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Angewomon.. Angewomon: Ahhhhhh......¡es demasiada energía! -El cuerpo de Angewomon junto con los datos de MagnaAngemon,se transformaron en una fuerte explosion y tambien en el mas poderoso de los DIGIMON ANGEL el legendario ¡¡¡¡¡¡LORDHOLYANGEMON!!!!!!.Según la leyenda el representa la parte divina del mundo digital,y el contituyo a la propia creación del mundo digital,poniendo a los angeles digimon como sus guardianes.NeoBeelzemon se levanto. NeoBeelzemon: Sigues siendo demasiado pequeño....¡Ametralladora de Oscuridad! -Los misiles se dirigieron hacia el nuevo digimon creado,quien se defendio.. LordHolyAngemon: ¡Escudo sagrado!..-de su mano salio un escudo de energía que paro el ataque. NeoBeelzemon: No puede ser,soy el mas poderoso digimon. LordHolyAngemon: Eres demasiado peligroso para existir en el mundo digital por eso debes ser destruido..-Levanto sus manos hacia el cielo.....¡Antiguo espiritu digital que te mande proteger este mundo tras tu fracaso yo invoco a la antigua espada sagrada!.... ¡Ven a mi Ragnarok!.-En ese momento los cielo se abrieron paso a la gigantísima espada que broto de la mano de LordHolyAngemon. LordHolyAngemon: ¡Purificación digital!..-se lanzo hacia NeoBeelzemon con una velocidad extraordinaria.Y le clavo la gigantísima espada que atraveso el cuerpo de NeoBeelzemon transformándolo en simples datos,flotando por el cielo... Nada mas terminar ese ataque LordHolyAngemon bajo al suelo y se transformo en Tokomon y Salamon. Mathyu: Hurra hemos ganado. Tokomon: No por mucho tiempo,-tokomon miro hacia los restos de NeoBeelzemon y en el centro se encontraba flotando el D-Former oscuro de la oscuridad. Salamon: Rapido hay que cogerlo... -Pero ya era demasiado tarde...detrás del D-Former aparecio ese misterioso niño,cuya identidad era desconocida. ?????????: Llevo buscandote mucho tiempo..-entonces lo alzo en el aire y absorbió los datos de NeoBeelzemon en su interior.  
  
-Fin del Capitulo 6. 


	7. Capitulo 7: El despertar de MyotismonSom...

Capitulo 7: El despertar de Myotismon.Somos salvados por la oscuridad. En capitulos anteriores Yelly,Betamon,Koyechi y Gabumon habian sido derrotados por Beelzemon y se habian quedado inconscientes en la Llanura de Calumon.Beelzemon habia digievolucionado en NeoBeelzemon quien habia sido derrotado por LordHolyAngemon.Un niño desconocido habia aparecido y habia absorbido los datos de NeoBeelzemon con el D-Former oscuro que habia aparecido al destruir a NeoBeelzemon...Mientras tanto Teksuya había recuperado su D-Former,y sus digimon habian bajado de nivel a Tokomon y Salamon,al haber gastado tanta energía. ¿???????: Al fin tengo el tengo el D-Former de la Oscuridad....ya no me hara falta liberar a Myotismon.. Salamon: Umm....que extraño yo creia que iba a liberarlo.. Tokomon: Hacedme caso chicos...hay que liberar a Myotismon. Mathyu: Entonces vamos dentro del templo... -Nuestros aventureros entraron en el templo..dentro estaba Myotismon congelado en su prisión de digicristales.Pero se dieron cuenta de que dos de los cristales que lo encerraban se habían roto... ¿???????: No dejare que libereis a Myotismon...-levanto el D-Former,y este empezo a brillar con luz oscura que le cubria todo el cuerpo.... ¿???????: ¡Que sensación!...¡Guerrero de la oscuridad evolucion! -Se transformo en el guerrero de la oscuridad...armado con una doble espada en formas de garra..con una armadura negra...y con capa..y en el yelmo que llevaba en su cabeza se veia el símbolo de la oscuridad. ¿??????: ¡No podeis escapar el guerrero de la oscuridad ha renacido para hacerse con el mundo digital! -Entonces se dirigio lentamente hacia el templo. Tokomon: Rapido teneis que darle vuestros elementos a Myotismon..no se como,pero debeis hacerlo. Salamon: Debeis daros prisa...intentare comunicarme con los demás... -Salamon cerro los ojos y grito.... Salamon: ¡Telepatia de Gato! -Mientras tanto en la llanura de Calumon. Koyechi se ponia en pie,con mucho esfuerzo. Koyechi: ¿qué ha pasado?..las nubes de tormenta se estan centrando en el templo...algo ha ocurrido debemos dirigirnos. Betamon: ¡Oh,no! El autentico poder de la oscuridad ha despertado... Yelly: debemos ayudarles... Gabumon: Mirad al cielo..¿qué es eso que va en las nubes?....se lo lleva la tormenta.. -Entonces vieron como un digimon volador con forma de pajaro que se acercaba a ese digimon que parecia que se lo llevaba el viento... Koyechi: No..puede ser...Gabumon mira al digimon volador..pero no es posible.. Gabumon: Imposible...es un Hawkmon,es uno de los miticos digimon,que ayudaron a Ophanimon a encerrar a Myotismon en su forma de Malommyotismon.... -Pero eso no era lo unico que les asustaba a ellos...sino que del oeste de la llanura de Calumon,venia un muchacho..moreno,de ojos azules,de unos 17 años. Yelly: Y ese..¿quién sera?.-lo dijo intentando levantarse..consiguiendo solo sentarse. Koyechi: Atrás Yelly,no puede significar nada bueno...¡guerrero terrestre evolucion! -Pero algo andaba mal su armadura no aparecía...y todo porque.. Koyechi: Ouuuu,no.no me acordaba de que Beelzemon se llevo los D-Formers. -De repente la voz de ese chico se oye a lo lejos.. Ventus: ehhhh,¿estais bien..? Koyechi: ¿De que parte estas?...Gabumon posición de ataque.. Gabumon se puso delante de Koyechi,.. Ventus: ¡Hey,hey! Que yo vengo a ayudar..hola me llamo Ventus soy unos de los niños elegidos elegidos,asi que tranqui que no vengo a buscas pelea...yo soy el defensor del templo de Myotismon.. Yelly: Pues me parece que llegas tarde...dos de los cristales han sido abiertos,y nuestros amigos estan alli peleando,o quien sabe que... Ventus: Pero sin el D-Former del Viento...que incluso para mi como heredero del elemento del viento,su lugar me hes desconocido..Los D-Former que abren el sello de los cristales son el Agua,la tierra,la luz,la esperanza y el viento.. Koyechi: Pues mala suerte porque nuestros amigos tienen la luz y la esperanza.. Ventus: Entonces ya puede que se promulgara el milagro...hace poco una tribu de pyomon me dijeron una antigua profecía en la que decia...."Cuando la luz y la esperanza esten juntos el verdadero poder de los niños elegidos será descubierto"..eso fue profetizado por Tempusmon,el digimon del tiempo...Bueno esperar un momento...-silbó...¡Hawkmon,ven y traete a Calumon!. Yelly: mmmm Calumon que nombre mas bonito para un digimon.. -Hawkmon bajaba con Calumon mientras que Ventus les decia.. Ventus: me lo encontre herido hace 2 dias,y me dijo que se dirigia hacia el templo de Myotismon para hacer una misión..no se que misión tendra que hacer un digimon tan pequeño,,y en cuanto llegamos a la Llanura de Calumon,las nubes de tormenta se formaron y se centraron en el templo..Calumon se puso muy nervioso y fue arrastrado por una ventisca de aire...Y aquí estamos. Koyechi: Lo nuestro es mas largo de contar,asi que dejémoslo para otro momento.Debemos dirigirnos hacia el templo,nuestros amigos deben estar en problemas.. Ventus: Pero estais heridos dejad que os llevemos. Yelly: Venga Koyechi,necesitamos su ayuda. Koyechi: Esta bien,de acuerdo. Ventus: Vamos Hawkmon-del bolsillo saco una especie de llavero con forma de huevo.. Gabumon: No puede ser un legendario digihuevo. Ventus: ¿el que? A si...lo tenia Calumon,y el digihuevo reacciono ante Hawkmon,y Calumon nos lo dio. Hawkmon: ¡Hawkmon armodigievoluciona con el digihuevo del afecto en Halsemon! Ventus: Vamos subid....no muerde..Por cierto agarrate bien Calumon. -Todos nuestros aventureros que se encontraban en la llanura de Calumon montaron en Halsemon,quien los llevo rapidamente al templo de Myotismon con la desgracia de ver como el humano que antes habia ido con Beelzemon habia ido hacia el templo....y llevaba los D-Formers de Yelly y Koyechi en su cinturón.. Yelly: Mirad ese tiene nuestros D-Formers. Koyechi: Maldito .....pero¿dónde esta beelzemon?,bueno da igual debemos quitárselos. -Pero ese humano ya habia entrado en el templo.Mientras tanto dentro del templo. Mathyu: Pero como hacemos que reacionen nuestros D-Formers,ummmm-miro a los cristales..tienen una ranuras,e incluso los cristales desactivados tambien las tienen.. Teksuya: Si pero Beelzemon no las uso...asi que apunta y dispara. Mathyu: Vale de acuerdo...-cerro los ojos y se concentro...el D-Former comenzo a brillar hasta que por fin un rayo salio dirigido hacia el tercer cristal cual se desactivo. Mathyu: ¡Biiieenn!... Teksuya: Pues hare lo mismo..-Teksuya se concentro y entonces de la entrada del templo aparecio el niño humano no identificado...o tambien ahora llamado el guerrero de la oscuridad. Tokomon: ¡No te preocupes yo me encargo!....¡Tokomon digievoluciona en Patamon,Patamon digievoluciona en Angemon!.. Salamon: Te ayudo..¡Salamon digievoluciona en Gatomon!. ¿?????????: Jijijiji... -En ese momento Angemon y Gatomon intentaban retener al guerrero de la oscuridad,aunque eso era difícil en cuanto que los empujaba contra los muros del templo,destrozando parte del templo. Angemon: No podemos con él..Necesitamos ayuda.. -El guerrero de la oscuridad levantaba su arma para hacer su ataque definitivo,pero en ese momento... Halsemon: ¡Tempestad Alada!.. -Halsemon empujo al guerrero de la oscuridad hacia Myotismon.. Angemon: Menos mal,. -En ese momento pasaba Ventus con Calumon.. Ventus: Rapido liberad a Myotismon.. Teksuya: No funciona el D-Former.. Calumon: Rapido ponlo inclinado...¡¡Calu-lu-lu!!! -EL rayo que salio del cristal de la cabeza de Calumon,activo el D-Former liberando el 4º cristal y descubriendo al nuevo guerrero...-Los 4 cristales desactivados empezaron a brillar,descubriendo el D-Former del viento... Calumon: Vamos Ventus,cogelo y libera Myotismon. Ventus: Vale...lo cogere. -El D-Former brillo tras su contacto,rompiendo el ultimo cristal,y liberando a Myotismon..pero todo ello fue antecedido por una explosion,que destruyo el templo,dejando a todos fuera de el,y quedando solo en pie lo que habia sido la prisión de Myotismon...y esta comenzaba a abrirse.. Teksuya: ¡Es...estais todos..bien..! Patamon: Ha sido un golpe muy fuerte,pero estoy bien.. Hawkmon: Parece que todos estamos bien. Mathyu: Mirad el guerrero de la oscuridad no tiene ni un rasguño. Gatomon: Y Myotismon ya ha sido liberado.. ¿???????: ¿Qué creiais que iba a hacer Myotismon conmigo? Myotismon: Pues creo que acabar contigo... Teksuya: Ehh?...Menuda sorpresa,¿pero no estaba contra nosotros?. Myotismon: Humano,veo que tu digimon angel no te ha contado nada... Teksuya miro raro a Patamon... Teksuya: ¿qué me deberias haber contado?. Patamon: Eh...esto veras...se suponia que el D-Former de la oscuridad habia sido destruido,y es que tiene el poder... Myotismon: Tiene el poder de resucitar al mas poderoso de todos los digimon oscuros,pero necesita los datos de los digimons oscuros,es decir que debera matar a todos mis compañeros y a mi....no pienso permitirselo.. Teksuya: Pues entonces te ayudaremos..¡Guerrero de la esperanza evolucion!. Mathyu: Cuenta con que de nuevo la luz destruira la oscuridad¡Guerrero de la luz evolucion!. Yelly: Debeis quitarle los D-Formers. Myotismon: No hara falta...yo solo podre con el .... -Myotismon lanzo su ataque.. Myotismon: ¡Corriente sangrienta!. -¿??????? Lo esquivo sin problemas. ¿?????????: No puedo creer que el mitico Myotismon sea derrotado por mi...haber si detienes esto..-partio su doble espada en dos y las unio por la parte afilada...¡Corriente de oscuridad!.. -Una onda se dirigió hacia Myotismon que lo mando contro una de las paredes ruinosas del templo. Myotismon: Ahhh,puede que necesite vuestra ayuda.. Mathyu: Yo me encargo..¡Flecha de luz!. -Le doy justo en el cinturón donde tenia los D-Formes colgando.. Yelly: Llego la hora de que el agua ayude¡Guerrera del agua evolucion!. Koyechi: No os olvideis de la Tierra.¡Guerrero de la Tierra evolucion! ¿?????????: La oscuridad es muy poderosa en este mundo...no podreis destruirme..y ahora morid....-Creo un escudo para protegerse mientras formaba una Bola Gigantesca.. ¿???????????: Esta bola la llamo..¡Bola Mortal!...detruye todo en 20 Km a la redonda. Nadie podra detenerme. Myotismon: Puede que si....¡Myotismon ultradigievoluciona en Venommyotismon! Venommyotismon: Huid de aquí intentare detenerle pero si no..sereis destruidos y sois los unicos que podeis detenerle...solo puedo deciros que la union de vuestros poderes con los digimon,podra destruir la oscuridad. Calumon: Hacedle caso,no lo diria si no fuese verdad. Patamon: pero ¿cómo huiremos?.. Gatomon: Hay un portal en la carcel de myotimon,que se activa al introducir los 5 D-Formes. ¿?????????: No os dara tiempo.. VenomMyotismon: Yo creo que si...Ahhhh -VenomMyotismon se dedicaba a golpear el escudo de ¿?????????,a quien le costaba mas mantener el escudo..por lo que tardaba mas en construir la bola.. Gabumon: Demonos prisa.. -Todos ellos fueron hacia los restos de la prisión de Myotismon..He introdujeron los dispositivos.Todos ellos brillaron y tras un fogonazo inmenso que debilito a ¿???????',rompiendo su escudo,a la vez que VenomMyotismon golpeaba a ¿????????',se abrio el portal,un inmenso agujero negro,cuya oscuridad no tenia fin.. -Pero mientras tanto VenomMyotismon estuvo peleando contra ¿??????,y cuando todos habian pasado excepto Gatomon,vio como VenomMyotismon era destruido por la doble espada del guerrero de la oscuridad,y absorbido a su vez por el D-Former de la oscuridad.  
  
-Fin del Capitulo. 


	8. Capitulo 8: La aparicion del guerrero de...

Capitulo 8: La aparicion del guerrero del Viento..Salvanos Airmon.. En capitulos anteriores,nuestros aventureros eran salvados por VenomMyotismon,y se introdujeron en el portal del Templo de Myotismon usando sus D-Former...Pero en este episodio estaran en grandes problemas..,, -Al entrar en el portal,inmediatamente salieron al otro lado..llegaron a una ciudad muy tenebrosa,donde los digimons que habían todos eran oscuros...y nada mas llegar el portal se cerro por detrás de ellos... Teksuya: ¿pero donde hemos llegado?... Ventus: Este es el Pueblo de los Olvidados... Koyechi: Mas vale que no lo sea,sino estaremos en grandes problemas... Yelly: ¿Qué le habra pasado a Myotismon?... Mathyu: No lo se.... Patamon: Yo tampoco.. -Todos se quedaron en silencio,porque no lo sabian excepto Gatomon,que con la cabeza agachada decia las siguientes palabras... Gatomon: A muerto... Teksuya: Pero,¿qué?,,si el era mas fuerte que nuestros digimons. Patamon: Entonces el problema es mayor del que pensábamos.. Gatomon: Si,el guerrero de la oscuridad no parara hasta matar a todos los digimons oscuros de nivel Mega,y en este mundo sola hay 5,y hemos acabado nosotros con Beelzemon,y el guerrero de la oscuridad con Myotismon,tan solo quedan,MarineDevimon,el señor de los Mares,....Demon,el rey de esta ciudad..y el ultimo,que nadie sabe su nombre,y todos los que lo han visto han perecido...rey de la absoluta oscuridad....Y entonces el mundo digital,estara en peligro..y tambien el vuestro... Betamon: Pues debemos avisarlos... Gabumon: Pero son digimons oscuros,,,,y nos estan buscando... Hawkmon: Pues debemos convencerles que vamos a ayudarles... -Ventus golpeo a Hawkmon.. Ventus: Hay que recordarte que nos quieren muertos.. Patamon: Si pero eso era antes de que apareciera el D-Former de la Oscuridad.. Mathyu: Entonces debemos ir al castillo de Demon..¿no? Gatomon: Si.. Teksuya: Pues aunque sea pasaremos a la fuerza.. Yelly: Ehh,hola-dijo meneando la mano delante de Teksuya...Estamos en una ciudad de digimons oscuros...Vamos que le metes una patada al suelo y te salen 20. Mathyu: (rascándose la cabeza)..en eso tiene razón. Yelly: Asi lo que debemos hacer es pasar desapercibidos.. Gabumon;: Yo empizo a tener hambre.. Koyechi: ( le da un capon a Gabumon)..no piensas nada mas que en comer.. Teksuya: Dejalo tiene razon llevamos mucho tiempo sin comer y han peleado mucho.. Patamon: Pues infiltrémonos.. Mathyu: Claro,transformémonos en guerreros..asi los yelmos nos cubriran la cabeza,y nadie nos reconocera.. Yelly: ( le arreo una sota)..Pero tu eres tonto,si vaya como que a los que buscan son a los guerreros.. Ventus: Tengo una idea..(Miro a Hawkmon un instante,y penso en quitarle las plumas para hacer un traje)....No mejor no...(siguió pensando).Ya esta.Podriamos ir volando con Halsemon. Koyechi: Nos verian. Ventus: Pero si nos lleva cubriendo una nube no....(miro hacia Yelly). Yelly: Tu te crees que yo puedo fabricar una nube...controlo el agua,pero no se si podre. Teksuya: Intentalo,es solo cuestion de concentrarse. -Yelly cerro los ojos,se concentro tanto que la frente empezo a contraerse.. Yelly: ¡Ya esta!.. -De repente empezaron a comvocarse una tormenta.. Mathyu: Te dijimos una nube,no el Juicio Final. Yelly: Y que quieres que haga si se mezclaron con rayos. Ventus: Bueno da igual..vamos Hawkmon..(saco de su bolsillo el digihuevo,que comenzo a brillar en el instante en el que se lo hacerco.). Hawkmon: Hawkmon armodigievoluciona en Halsemon. Ventus: Vamos subid.. -Todos se subieron en masa en Halsemon. Halsemon: Juer lo que pesais,me costara pero puedo conseguirlo. -Halsemon alzó el vuelo y se oculto detrás de la tormenta invocada por Yelly. Ventus: Podrias haberte lucido más mira que si no nos caemos esquivando los rayos ,nos electrocutamos. Yelly: Ya estoy harta,que porque sea la unica chica del grupo no teneis porque tratarme asi,panda de machistas. Teksuya: Hey oye que yo no he dicho nada. Yelly: Pero lo piensas... Mathyu: Oye ni que tuvieras telepatia... Yelly: Estoy harta. -Menos mal que llegaron pronto a una de las 8 torres del Castillo de Demon rey del Pueblo de los Olvidados,sino se terminan matando. Halsemon: Sujetaos bien,que ya hemos llegado. -Halsemon aterrizo penosamente por la incansable lucha contra esquivar los rayos,pero por fin ya estaban todos encima del castillo. Teksuya: Al fin hemos llegado,esperad que es eso... -Se oian pasos. Halsemon: Mieda nos han pillado.. -Halsemon volvio a su etapa de Hawkmon. Gatomon: No os preocupeis Patamon y yo nos encargamos. -De las escaleras que llevaban a la torre,empezaron a salir decenas de Dinohumons.. Dinohumon Jefe: ¿Qué haceis aquí humanos?. Patamon: Venimos a traer malas noticias... Dinohumons: Callate digimon angel... Gatomon: No debe porque lo que venimos a decirle a tu amo,le concierne mucho,ya que el sera la proxima victima. Teksuya: Y al paso darnos un poco de comer-grito Teksuya desde lo lejos.. Dinohumons: Esta bien,acompañadnos al comedor,mientras tanto Patamon y Gatomon acompañadme... -Lo hicieron tal y como lo habian dicho.Todos fueron al comedor,excepto Patamon y Gatomon que seguían a los dinohumons,para hablar con Demon. -Lo que ocurre en el comedor..-Llegaron y habia una mesa enorme cargada de deliciosos manjares,pollo,golosinas,coca-cola,fanta,etc... Gabumon: Toma ya..me pido primero..(salto sobre la mesa y empezo a comer).. -Acto seguido todos se lanzaron a la mesa a deborar,seria la palabra exacta,la comida. Teksuya: Guardare un poco para Patamon. Mathyu: Yo para mi pobre Gatomon..¿Qué tal les irá?. ----En Presencia de Demon------ El dinohumon paso primero por la puerta... Dinohumon: Majestad aquí estan los digimon angel Gatomon y Patamon reclamando su presencia.. Demon: Hazlos pasar. -Patamon y Gatomon pasaron,y la puerta se cerro tras ellos. Demon: ¿No me haceis reverencias? Gatomon: No tengo porque hacerle reverencia a un malvado digimon oscuro....vengo a ayudaros,si puede verse asi.. Demon: ¿Que es eso que tanto os urge? Gatomon: Le recomendaria que se sentara para lo que va a escuchar.. -Demon se sento en su trono. Patamon: Lamentamos informarle que el D-Former oscuro a sido descubierto y capturado por un compañero suyo..un humano con el poder de la oscuridad.. Demon: Ah,si..se llama Leonard.. Patamon: veo que estaba con usted,pues lo tiene.. Demon: Bien,lo he estado buscando durante años,para sepultarlo de una vez al inframundo.. Patamon: Siento comunicaros que ese tal Leonard ha comenzado la profecía. Demon: ¿qué eso no puede ser?. Gatomon: Asi es,ya ha absorbido a Beelzemon y a Myotismon.. Demon: Entonces vendra a por mi... Gatomon: No me extrañaría que estuviera en las puertas de tu reinado.Porque habia un pequeño transportador que llevaba aquí,es por donde hemos venido nosotros. Demon: No puede ser..he de avisar a mis... -De repente un Dinohumon abrio la puerta de golpe.. Dinohumon: Mi señor un humano con la armadura de la oscuridad esta atacando sus subditos y absorviendo sus datos.. Demon: ¿qué?..se hara mas poderoso aun... Patamon: Usted no puede salir de este castillo,nosotros le protegeremos.. Demon: Esta bien,soys bienvenidos a este pueblo..de momento..Dinohumos llevadlos con sus amigos.. -Gatomon y Patamon se reunieron con los demás..que ya habian devorado todo..no quedaba nada mas que lo que se habia guardado Teksuya y Mathyu. Gatomon: Ya veo que teniais hambre..bueno demonos prisa,Leonard ya ha llegado a la ciudad. Teksuya: ¿Leonard? Patamon: Ese es el nombre del humano..que posee el D-Former de la oscuridad. Gatomon: debemos detenerle antes de que absorva a los 3 demonios que quedan.. Teksuya: Ok,vamos a la lucha.. ¡Guerrero de la Esperanza evolucion!. Mathyu: ¡Guerrero de la luz evolucion!. Koyechi: ¡Guerrero terrestre evolucion!. Yelly: ¡Guerrera acuatica evolucion!. -Los D-Former se activaron dándoles a cada uno de ellos su poder correspondiente.. Koyechi: Estamos preparados ahora vosotros.. Gatomon: ¡Gatomon superdigievoluciona en Angewomon.! Patamon: ¡Patamon superdigievoluciona en MagnaAngemon.! Gabumon: ¡Gabumon superdigievoluciona en WereGarurumon.! Betamon: ¡Betamon digievoluciona en Seadramon...! Ventus: Ahora tu Hawkmon. Hawkmon: Vale....¡Hawkmon armodigievoluciona en Halsemon..! Halsemon: Vamos Ventus sube... -Todos los guerreros junto a sus digimons salieron afuera del castillo,donde vieron como Leonard,destruia a los digimon sin ningun remordimiento,ni pena.. Leonard: ¡Morid por una causa justa,formar parte de mi poder!. Teksuya: Se acabaron los juegos...-Teksuya salio disparado hacia Leonard empuñando su espada... -Leonar lo paro... Leonar: Te falta mucha practica.. -Empezaron a pelear con la espada,hasta que Leonard le gano en velocidad y le dio una patada en el estomago y le clavo la espada en el brazo.. Teksuya: Ahhh,mi brazo.... Leonard: No teneis poder suficiente.. Mathyu: ¿qué no?....¡Flecha de luz!. -Le arreo un buen golpe en la cara,pero el yelmo que llevaba le protegio. Leonard: Toma un regalito..¡Bola Oscura!...-Una bola grisacea empujo a Mathyu dejándolo inconsciente... Angewomon: ¡Mathyu!...Veras mierda de chulo...¡Flecha del Cielo!. -La esquivo sin problemas,y después fue hacia Angewomon,y le clavo su ataque.. Leonard: ¡Espada oscura!.. -Angewomon volvio a ser Gatomon. Koyechi: Nos toca a nosotros WereGarurumon..... -Los dos corrieron hacia el y le atacaron,los dos a la vez. Koyechi: Ahora te toca a ti recibir...¡Poderes de la Tierra,..dadme poder......¡Combinación sísmica!.. -La energía empezo a concentrarse en la mano de Koyechi,creando una bola de energía,que le disparo a Weregarurumon,haciendole mas poderoso... WereGarurumon: ¡Toma...Patada de Media Luna!... -Antes de que le rozara la patada a Leonard,este la esquivo moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha,dejando la pierna de WereGarurumon,a la izquierda de su cabeza.Poco después Leonard apreto su mano contra el estomago de WereGarurumon.. Leonard: Creeme no te va a gustar...¡Rayo oscuro!.. -De las manos de Leonard brotó un potente rayo,que atravesó,literalmente a WereGarurumon,Koyechi se quedo perplejo al ver que WereGarurumon esta luchando contra la muerte... Koyechi: ¿qué has hecho,donde esta tu humanidad?... Leonard: Que sea humano no significa que no pueda odiar.. Teksuya: (Tocándose el brazo herido)Solo hay una forma de saberlo......- Teksuya le apunto con su D-Former.. Leonard: ¿qué vas a hacer?..-le miro con miedo. Teksuya: ¡Scanner de digicodigo!...-Una luz salo disparada hacia Leonard,quien quedo envuelto durante pocos segundos en una nube grisacea..Después esta se disipo y entro en el D-Former de Teksuya.. Teksuya: Patamon me lo enseño...veamos que es lo que ocurre aquí... Leonard: No hurges en mi corazon.. -Leonard se lanzo hacia Teksuya empuyando sus dos espadas..Pero Yelly con su tridente,MagnaAngemon y Seadramon,se pusieron delante.. Yelly: Tendras que vencernos..... Leonard: No habra problema.... -Salto unos 5 metros,y lanzo sus dos espadas al aire,donde se quedaron fijas,no se caían. Leonard: Preparados.-levanto las manos hacia las espadas,y estan comenzaron a lanzarse rayos entre ellas mismas...y después las espadas se volvieron negras... Leonard: No resistireis...¡Juicio Final!... -Las dos espadas empezaron a absorver energía,y al momento empezaron a lanzar miles de rayos en dirección a ellos.MagnaAngemon,Yelly y Seadramon,estaban con multiples heridas.a causa de los rayos..pero Teksuya ya tenía el resultado. Teksuya: El D-Former dice que la oscuridad se ha adueñado de su alma,y de su cuerpo,su consciencia esta casi eliminada,y encima el D-Former oscuro aumenta el poder de este virus para el ser humano... Koyechi: Quieres decir que debemos quitarle el D-Former. Teksuya: Si se lo quitamos tendremos mas oportunidades de salvarle.. Leonard: EL humano a quedado en mi interior,no tiene suficiente poder para derrotarme.. Teksuya; Espera hay otra cosa su autentico nombre es Evilmon. Leonard: Esa información te costara la vida....-Leonard levanto las manos mirando a las espadas,estas bajaron rapidamente a sus manos,y a su vez se lanzo contra Teksuya.. Leonard: Ahora te toca el otro brazo.-dijo mientras le atacaba con la espada. -Teksuya con el hombro dolorido cogio su espada y la interpuso en su camino,protegiéndole de momento,entonces Halsemon lo retiro de inmediato... Halsemon: ¡Tempestad alada!... -Leonard salio disparado.. Leonard: Me da igual...¡Bola de oscuridad!..-la lanzo en dirección a Teksuya.. Koyechi: No te lo permitire,¡Muros de Piedra!. -El suelo empezo a moverse,y delante de la Bola de Oscuridad empezaron a salir muros,que frenaban el ataque,pero no lo detenian,hasta que finalmente,a medio metro de Teksuya..Ventus,el que no quiere luchar,se interpuso en su camino..la sorpresa de todos los conscientes era de que Ventus seguía de pie,pero en su mano sujetaba el D-Former que había creado una especie de escudo,aunque el ataque se desvanecio,aun asi le empujo llevándose por delante a Teksuya.Los dos rodaron 2 metros...Y quedaron muy,heridos,por el rozamiento y los golpes efectuados.. Koyechi: Pero que ha sucedido... Halsemon: El D-Former le ha protegido... Leonard: Se acabaron las sorpresas esa información sobre mi debe ser destruida...¡MegaBola de Oscuridad!-creo una bola el doble de grande y a la vez de potente.. Koyechi: Ya nadie puede salvarle... Halsemon: Estate quieto..¡Tempestad alada!. -Pero llego demasiado tarde,el ataque ya habia sido efectuado,aunque le empujo varios metros,pero se levanto sin ningun rasguño.. Teksuya: ¿Pero que haces Ventus? Ventus: Vosotros sois los que teneis el poder,yo sin embargo no,pero deseo que los dos mundos se salven. -Esta vez,Ventus agarro con fuerza en D-Former y lo sostuvo entre sus manos,este comenzo a brillar detectando el poder de la oscuridad de ese ataque... Ventus: D-Former usa el D-Shield... -El escudo volvio a activarse,aunque esta vez,parecia mas resistente pero aun así Ventus empezaba a flojear,no tenía suficiente energía.. Ventus: ¡Debo hacerlo!-gritó... -De repente Calumon que andaba por allí cerca,los vió y su diamante comenzo a brillar..lanzó un rayo que tanto Leonard como Koyechi lo vieron,se dirigía hacia Ventus... -Ventus ya no aguantaba más,entonces al alcanzarle el rayo de Calumon,el y su D-Former comenzaron a brillar... Ventus: ¿Qué pasa?...si me transformo...Bien...¡Guerrero de Viento transformación!. -Al transformarse en el guerrero del viento con una armadura de cuero ligera de color azul,con el símbolo del dios eolos,y en sus manos portaba los antiguos guantes del viento,con una fuerza impresionante,y en uno de sus brazos tenía una apoyadura..parecia un domador de águilas...pero eso no era sólo,su poder era aun mejor,ya que al transformarse,el viento lo rodeo,y detuvo el ataque.. Leonard: ¡Mierda!,Airmon tambien se ha completado... Ventus: Ya me he hartado de ti....-Salio volando literalmente hacia él,y con un solo empujon lo empujo,unos 100 metros..Aunque Leonard tampoco parecía tener muchos daños. Leonard: Soy indestructible,dijo desde lejos,mientras se acercaba a una velocidad increíble... Ventus: Solo hay una forma de librarnos de el por el momento..-Ventus se elevó en el aire,cruzo sus brazos con las manos abiertas,y comenzo su ataque,la energía broto de sus manos,y se estaba concentrando. Ventus: ¡Poderes de los Guerreros legendarios presentes,necesito vuestro poder!... -Los D-Former empezaron a brillar,y le lanzaron una ráfaga de luz,a Ventus,este resistiendo la cantidad de energía que tenía que acumular...después en sus manos salieron 4 bolas con los colores de: Agua=Azul Tierra=Marron Esperanza: Verde Luz=Amarillo.  
  
Ventus: Bien solo falta la mía.-Hizo un gesto de manos de donde salió la ultima bola,la del viento....Aunque Leonard ya estaba muy cerca,Ventus no desistía,sus manos esta vez se alinearon,y las 5 bolas empezaron a girar,en el sentido de las agujas del reloj,entonces comenzaron a brillar,casi dejando ciego a Ventus, Ventus: Se acabaron tus amenazas,-puso las manos cruzadas arriba de su cabeza,donde tambien se sostenian flotando las bolas.... Ventus: Dejanos en paz,no dejaremos que destruyas los dos mundo.....-la energía ya estaba acumulada..¡Eclipse elemental!.-De sus manos salio un potente rayo que contenía los colores de los guerreros allí presentes.Entonces Leonard salio por los aires,y fue mandado mucho mas allá del horizonte que ellos tenían a la vista. -Ventus bajo de las alturas,y ayudo a sus compañeros,pero habían venido,tarde,unos Dinohumons para ayudar,pero en vez de pelear les ayudaros a curar a los heridos,y trasportarlos al castillo de Demon...mientras tantoVentus fue a hablar con Demon..  
  
-Fin del Capitulo. 


End file.
